Hero
by RebelAct1993
Summary: Being a teenage girl is difficult. Being a teenage witch is completely insane. Being a teenage witch in a town that creates a safe haven for the supernatural is frickin' impossible. What could go wrong when you're a witch who can't tell the supernatural beings what you are without losing your powers? Being a teenager sucks, but being one that's supernatural is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Beacon Hills, California - your typical small town. Everyone knows each other. Everyone knows your business. Everyone knows what happens in that small town. The rumors spread like wildfire. If there's a crime, everyone knows — especially the Hale fire. It was the most popular headline in Beacon for a while. Pretty much everyone was killed but three people: Derek, Laura, and Peter Hale.

When there's a new family in town, it's the talk everyone has. It was the same thing when something strange happened. Like these animal attacks that were happening more and more as the winter vacation happened. It wasn't like Beacon Hills had large animals, it was uncommon for them to wander so close to the edge of the woods.

Unless you know better and knew Beacon Hills was a safe haven for the supernatural. Like the Hales who were werewolves. Or the Shanes who were witches.

Makenzie Shane was testing out her newly formed 16-year-old magic for the first time. Her birthday was yesterday and she finally got her full powers as a Shane witch. Makenzie continued to make the fire appear and disappear in her hand as she opened and closed it. She smirked at the newly formed power she had contained in her body since her 7th birthday when her first stage of powers arrived.

"Mak, we need to talk."

"Coming, Lex," Mak yelled back at her older sister Lexington "Lex" Shane. Makenzie closed her hand completely, the fire was gone from her sight and mine. She climbed off the bed, heading downstairs to where her older sister and their guardian were.

Quinn Talbot, their guardian, was sitting on the couch waiting for Mak to come down. She smiled at the teen as she saw the power flowing through Makenzie's veins. "Evening, Makenzie."

"Hello again Quinn."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"To keep me in check as I contain my powers and not allowing to explode and kill people." Mak couldn't help but smirk at the guardian who wasn't too keen on her job for the Shanes. The Shane family were powerful witches but only one in the family could gain as much power as the rest — that one person was Makenzie. Not because she was the youngest, not because she was the wisest. She would gain the most power because she could just take it from her siblings. Just one thing was different about this girl; she wasn't blood related to the Shane family.

"Come with me, Mak."

"Where are we going, Quinn? And will we be back for midnight? I need to get a goodnight's sleep before school tomorrow." Mak commented. "Don't worry. We'll be back before then. I hope." Quinn muttered her breath as Mak grinned.

**~TW~**

Makenzie walked through the muddy woods with her guardian, she didn't know where she was taking her but at this point, Mak wasn't one to question her. Quinn Talbot has been their guardian for years, since their parents were no longer in the picture. Quinn may only look in her early 20s but Quinn's been alive for hundreds of years.

Quinn was well aware that Makenzie was more than meets the eye. Not only was Mak powerful, she was popular and those two things shouldn't go together. Makenzie was giggling at something her boyfriend sent via text message as they walked. Quinn rolled her eyes. Quinn stopped but Mak didn't, she continued walking until she fell over something.

"What the- Holy mother of-" Makenzie scrambled off the top half of a female body. Mak was breathing heavily, staring up at Quinn who had her arms crossed. "What the hell is this, Quinn?" Mak shouted.

"This is our problem."

"Our problem?"

"The werewolves are back. It's been almost 10 years since Beacon Hills had werewolves." Mak knew about the werewolves, Quinn was best friends with two of them. There was a reason why Quinn was a guardian to witches over being a witch and the reason had to deal with werewolves. Mak leaned on her hands, staring at Quinn with wide eyes. "It is a witches job to keep the werewolves in check and keep them from murdering their own kind." Quinn stated.

"Own kind? Are you saying this girl was a wolf?" Makenzie asked. "An Alpha to be exact." Quinn sighed.

"You knew her?"

"You did too but it was some time ago." Quinn circled the young witch as she stood up from the ground. "Her name was Laura Hale. Whoever did this, knew she was a werewolf. And purposely killed her for her Alpha status." Quinn said as she placed her hands on Makenzie's shoulders.

Mak gasped in pain as she fell to her knees in the fallen leaves and mud. "Q-Quinn…"

"I'm sorry, Mak, but this had to happen." Quinn closed her eyes, allowing Makenzie's new powers to leave her body without a single thought. Mak's eyes grew heavy.

"What are you…doing?"

"It's for the best, Mak. You are too powerful. We needed to make sure you didn't get in the way." Quinn said, as she eyes remained closed.

"Quinn…"

"It's okay, Mak. You won't remember coming out here, you won't remember seeing Laura's body. And you certainly won't remember losing your powers." Quinn patted Makenzie's shoulder as the teen fell backwards onto the ground. "You'll wake up as soon as your alarm clock goes off tomorrow morning." Quinn whispered. In the distance, Quinn heard the howl of a wolf.

"Game, set, match."

* * *

The music blasted through the car speakers as Mak's older brother Jasper Shane drove her to school that day. Makenzie smiled at her brother was she got out of the car. She moved the sunglasses off her face to the top of her head. She heard her brother say something about picked up later from Lydia's but she wasn't paying attention too much.

"Makenzie, over here," Mak turned her attention to the strawberry-blond that was standing by her car. Mak smiled at Lydia Martin who was the first person to say hi to Mak when she moved to Beacon Hills in 4th grade. Mak walked over to Lydia with a grin across her face.

"Morning Lydia. Looking fashionable as ever."

"Impressions are the way to go."

"Hi Mak!"

"Hello Krista." Makenzie took Lydia's arm, walking towards the school that morning.

"Since the births of Lydia Martin and Makenzie Shane. Hi, Lydia, looks like...you're going to completely ignore me." Mak stopped, removing her arm from Lydia's to say hi to the boys who were calling Lydia's name.

"Hi."

"H-hi..."

"Hey Scott."

"Hi Mak. You look nice today,"

"Thanks. Hey, I'll see you after school for work, right? You got the closing shift?" Makenzie asked as Lydia shouted her name from the doors of the school. "Yeah." Scott smiled.

"See you later." Mak ran up the small group of steps to Lydia.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Talking to those...losers."

"I work with one of them. At the vet's office, remember? I was just-" Lydia flipped her hair, walking into the building without another word. Mak's jaw clenched as she walked into the building as well.

Stiles was still watching them as they left before turning back to his best friend. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What?"

"You and Makenzie Shane actually talked?" Stiles asked. "She got a job at Deaton's over the summer. Mak's nice." Scott said with a shrug.

"You talk with one of the most popular girls in school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"_So_! You know I've had a crush on her since she moved here." Stiles pointed out. "What about Lydia?" Scott smirked.

"Can't a guy like two girls?"

"One doesn't give you the time of day and the other one just talked to you and all you could do was stutter. Good luck." Scott said, walking into the building before Stiles.

**~TW~**

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." Makenzie stared at the back of the teacher's head, waiting the first period class to be over and done with. All Mak wanted to do today was see lacrosse practice, go to work, and then get home to practice her magic. Mak picked up the pen from her desk, resting it on one finger, making sure it was completely balanced. She wanted to test out her magic right there and right now. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give me your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining the semester." Mak wasn't paying attention to the English teacher as the pen started to float away from her finger.

She chuckled, catching the teacher's attention. "Miss Shane," the pen fell onto the desk and rolled completely off. "Anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Nope, I'm good, Mr. Yates." She gave him a thumbs up. Mr. Yates pointed to the syllabus that was on her desk. Makenzie nodded her head, looking at the white printed paper with all the books and projects they would be doing starting now until May. Mak quickly snapped her fingers together, the pen jumped from the floor to the desk without anyone raising an eyebrow.

Makenzie read over the books that the class would be reading, sighing at a few of them. She now regretted not taking advanced placement English over English 10.

The door to English 10 opened, the principal and the new girl walked in. The new girl was nervous as Mak could feel it but it was a tall-tale sign when you play with something in your hand — and she was playing with her grey gloves. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He smiled at the class as Allison Argent moved across the room to the seat behind Scott McCall.

"We'll begin with Kafka's _Metamorphosis_, on page 133," the teacher said. Makenzie opened up her binder to a clean piece of loose leaf. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to Allison Argent, she was pretty and Mak knew that Lydia would become her best friend in no time.

By the end of the day, all Lydia could talk about was Allison this, Allison that. It took Lydia all of two and a half periods to find out everything there is to know about this Allison Argent. Only child, moves around a lot (the rumor is that she's an army brat), father is into guns, the family is rich (but not as rich as Jackson Whittemore and the Shane family), and that she was held back a year.

Lydia was dragging Makenzie towards Allison who was standing by her locker.

"That jacket, wow. It's absolutely killer — where'd you get it?" Lydia asked without even asking for a name or anything. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said.

"And you are my new best friend."

Mak smiled when her boyfriend and Lydia's came up to the girls. "Hey Matt,"

"Hi. Who's this?"

"This is Allison Argent. She's new to Beacon Hills." Makenzie said. "You know me already?" Allison asked.

"Trust me, Allison. _Everyone _knows you. Beacon Hills is a small town, when a new kid is in school, everyone tries to figure out your story. Trust me, no one has figured out mine yet, and I've been here since 4th grade." Makenzie leaned her back against Matt's chest. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Matt, by the way. And that's Lydia's boyfriend Jackson." Mak said.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The rumor going around the school — that you're an army brat." Mak asked. "No, I'm not an army brat. We just move around a lot for my dad's business." Allison stated.

"Ah, rumor mystery solved."

"So, there's a party this weekend." Lydia said, butting right into the conversation. "A party?" Allison questioned.

"One of Lydia's party that is held every year — 'Welcome Back to Beacon Hills High' to get the students pumped about this year's championship." Mak added.

"Friday night. You should come."

"Its family night this Friday. I can't. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson stated. "Like football?" Allison asked.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse." Jackson said. "Matt and Jackson are players for our teams. We've won that last three championships." Makenzie added.

"Because of a certain team captain."

"And the players."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, Allison, whatcha doing right now?" Mak asked.

"Uh, I think my dad-"

"Perfect! You can watch practice with us, come along." Lydia took Allison's wrist, pulling her away.

"I'll see you after." Mak smiled at Matt, peaking his lips as she walked after her best friend.

**~TW~**

Makenzie sat down on the bleachers with Lydia and Allison as the guys on the varsity lacrosse team geared up. Mak pulled out her phone, texting Jasper about a later ride and that Lydia was going to drive her to work that afternoon.

"Who is that?"

"Him?" Lydia questioned. Allison nodded. "I'm not sure who he is."

"That's Scott McCall."

"How do you know that?"

"I work with him. He works for the vet clinic in town, he quite sweet...for a non-popular." Makenzie smiled, until she watched as Scott fell backwards into the goal. The players and Coach Bobby Finstock were laughing at the teen. Scott stood up, starting to warm himself up a bit as he got ready for the next player to throw the white plastic ball. Scott caught it before anyone could even really process it.

"Whoa." The teammates had the same expression as Mak and the rest of the watchers of practice. How the hell did Scott McCall just catch the ball without a single flinch? The next ball was thrown and again McCall caught the damn ball that was rolling by his feet. The students started to cheer around them, starting to get into today's practice. Scott caught ball after ball after ball that was thrown his way. It was like he had all the time in the world to catch the lacrosse ball.

"He seems like he's pretty good."

"Yeah, very good."

The students were still cheering as Scott caught the balls with little to no effort. Scott bounced on his toes, getting ready for the next player when Jackson cut in line to have his turn against the new talents of Scott McCall. Jackson ran, tossing the ball straight at Scott - Scott caught the damn ball. The crowd cheered and Scott's best friend Stiles Stilinski jump up from the bench, cheering for his best friend. Lydia was standing up, screaming for Scott. Jackson heard Lydia's scream, turning his attention towards his girlfriend. She gave Jackson as smug look before grinning at McCall.

Makenzie sat there, smiling, "It's going to be a great rest of the year."

* * *

"Thanks for coming in at the last minute, Makenzie." Dr. Alan Deaton smiled at the teen witch. Mak smiled back at her boss as she lifted up the large bag of cat food. Her job today was to clean the cat cages and give them their late afternoon lunch, while Scott would give them dinner when he locked up for the night.

"No problem, doc."

"Makenzie,"

"Yeah?" Mak turned her attention back to the vet. She saw the expression on his face like he didn't know who she was or what she was.

"You seem different."

"I was out of town for winter break, so, maybe a little sun?" Mak suggested. "Oh! And I just turned sixteen yesterday — maybe that's it? You'll be seeing me drive around Beacon Hills soon enough, Deaton." Mak grinned as she walked to the back room. She took a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

No one could find out about her magic or the fact that her family were a pack of witches. Witches weren't supposed to mention their powers unless it was a last resort. How do you think Quinn was downgraded to a guardian of a family of witches? Once you tell someone, especially someone who is also a supernatural being, you lose all your powers and become this...thing with minimal powers to protect your guardianship. Makenzie shook her head at the thoughts of Quinn being at her house last night for no apparent reason and got to work.

Mak was filling the metal bowls with dry food when she heard her name being said, and not by Deaton. "HOLY!" Makenzie jumped at the sound of the head of the Witches Council in the back room with the cats. She dropped the metal bowl, it clattered to the ground. "You guys _seriously _need bells." Mak muttered as she picked up bowl and the dry food.

"Makenzie, you all right?"

"I'm fine, doc. Just lost my handle on the bowl. That's all, I'm fine. No need to come back here." Mak yelled to him, glaring her way at the council members. "What the hell do you guys want anyway?"

"You did magic in front of your classmates this morning, Makenzie Shane."

"Thanks for the newsflash but no one was watching."

"Are you completely sure?"

"The pen fell to the ground, of course no one looked up from their read to see a pen fall. It's a high school, not a prision." Makenzie rolled her eyes as she quickly snapped her fingers. The dry food was gone, so she stuck the bowl back into the large bag of food.

"Makenzie!"

"I know, I know. 'No magic unless supervised' but technology I _was _supervised." Mak smirked.

"We'll be in touch."

"I will be counting the seconds." Makenzie said as the council was gone. "Every single freakin' second." Mak grumbled as she shoved the bowl into the cage.

* * *

Makenzie was at the next practice, cheering on the team as the players were determined to get first line, just like Scott. Her boyfriend, Matt wasn't one who really wanted first line, he kinda just liked to sit on the sidelines unless he was needed. Mak was only half paying attention to what was going on because Lydia was texting her up a storm about the party tonight and sending picture of what Lydia wanted to wear. Mak rolled her eyes at her best friend until she saw Scott running down the field, avoiding his own teammates and scoring.

The crowd cheered. Mak clapped for Scott's sudden performance on the field. Mak knew that Scott wasn't that fantastic of a player — he was no Jackson Whittemore. But now, Jackson had competition. The Coach called him over, telling him that he made first line. Makenzie stood up from the bleachers, clapping her hands together with a smile on her face.

* * *

Makenzie heard Matt honk his horn outside. She smiled, making sure her hair, makeup, and outfit looked perfect for night's party. She grabbed her phone and her keys as she headed out the door. Quinn grabbed her arm before she could leave the house. "Uh, Quinn? I'm a teenager girl, I have a party to attend."

"It's the full moon."

"I don't care about the werewolf problem in Beacon. I'm going." Makenzie tried to move away from the guardian but Quinn wouldn't let go of her arm. "Quinn, look - I understand you don't trust werewolves, but I can tell you this — there are no werewolves in Beacon Hills High." Mak pulled her arm away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Has anyone gotten insane speed or can hear better than before?" Quinn asked as Mak walked towards the door. "Nope." Mak said as she popped the P in nope.

"Eye sight! Has anyone does anything with their eyes?" Quinn asked. "Like what, poked them out of their skulls?" Makenzie asked.

"Mak, I'm serious."

"So am I. There are no wolves in Beacon Hills anymore, Quinn. I'm going to a party, don't wait up, Jasper!" Makenzie yelled as she walked out of the house. She smiled at Matt as she got into the car.

"What took you so long?"

"My...cousin was asking just odd questions. Drive before she decides you aren't my type." Mak played with his hair. "But I'm not your type." Matt smirked.

"She doesn't need to know that."

Matt and Makenzie kissed. He pulled away from her house to Lydia's which wasn't that far away. Matt pulled into the driveway, Mak got out before her boyfriend. The party was already in full swing when they arrived. It wasn't like Mak to arrive on time to Lydia's parties because they never really started on time. Mak took Matt's hand, walking into the party. Makenzie and Matt walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

She saw Allison come into the party with Scott - the new girl lied about family night. Mak stopped paying attention to the couple as Matt leaned in for a kiss. Makenzie smiled against his lips until she felt something different in the air. A witch can sense when another supernatural being is around. Makenzie broke away from Matt, standing up from the couch. Matt was calling her name but she was ignoring him. Mak watched as Scott McCall drove away without Allison in his car.

The feeling of the supernatural still lingered over her as she saw someone she hasn't seen in years. Not since the Hale fire — the person talking to Allison Argent was Derek Hale. He was a werewolf, a Beta. Why was Derek back in town? There was no reason to be back. Makenzie turned her head, catching the final glimpse of Scott's mother's car. It hit Mak like a ton of bricks — the overwhelming sense of supernatural didn't come from Derek.

It came from _Scott McCall_.

* * *

**Yes, I'm a fan of Teen Wolf - is it shocking at all what TV shows I'm into anymore?**

**This is a story I've been throwing back and forth since I watched S3a. I knew that Jeff was adding new supernatural elements into the mix of Beacon Hills since it is after all a ****_beacon_****. So, Mak was born! ****Mak was only supposed to be a part of S3 - I had all twelve episodes blocked and ready but that was back in August. Now I revamped it. Starting with S1, Ep1.**

**Now to explain the introduction of Matt in S1 than S2. Personally, I don't quite understand Matt as a secondary villain of S2. I understand his storyline but he just seems to be ****_there_****. So, I thought if he had a girlfriend in the beginning and she broke up with him, there's another reason why he would snap besides seeing Lahey at the funeral.**

**And Quinn will be a bigger character closer to the end of S2 than in S1. She's going to be kinda ****_there_****. Mak will trust Quinn but Quinn is actually more complicated than it seems. Like I said, I had this story pretty much completely blocked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Makenzie sat on the couch, wiggling her leg as she waited for Quinn to get home from her shift at the hospital. Mak couldn't wait to tell anyone else since her sister was off somewhere with their parents in some country that Lex couldn't tell them - more like _wouldn't _tell them. Jasper was out practice for some sport he was in, Mak barely remember what was the 'spring' sports and what were the 'winter' sports at Beacon anymore. Mak heard the door open, she jumped up from the couch.

"Hi? Aren't you supposed to be at track?"

"It was canceled - lacrosse practice. Look, I need to talk to you." Mak started, licking her lips. "Uh, I felt something last night." Mak sighed.

"Are you sure it just wasn't your boyfriend."

"_Hilarious_! No, I felt another supernatural being at the party last night." Makenzie took a deep breath, waiting for Quinn to shout at her for not listening to her feelings earlier.

"How do you know?"

"It was this...overwhelming feeling of trouble brewing. And I saw someone outside the party, taking one of my friends home." Mak said.

"Who?"

"You won't believe me."

"Makenzie, who?"

"Derek Hale."

Quinn began to pace, ignoring Mak. "There's more. Just to let you know, I didn't lie! I didn't get a feeling until the party. I think I really didn't want to think it was him but it was. My co-worker is a Beta, Quinn." Quinn stopped abruptly, spinning on her heels to face the teen.

"His name."

"You won't hurt him, right? He won't be killed?"

"His name, Mak."

"Promise me you won't hurt him! Promise me, Quinn!" Makenzie demanded. "I promise." Quinn said.

"His name is Scott McCall,"

"Melissa's son?!"

* * *

Scott McCall was the talk of the school the next morning - the day before the first game of the season. Mak was walking down the hall with Matt, he was telling her all about how Scott hurting Jackson on the field. Makenzie already knew that because she got a call from a very pissed off Lydia Martin about it as soon as Jackson was admitted to the hopsital to get his shoulder looked at. Matt was also saying something about how Scott kinda _changed _on the field, like he was on some kind of drug. Mak knew better through - it wasn't drugs - he was a new Beta and didn't know how to control himself with the little anger issue going on in his head.

Mak also found out that Scott was planning on not playing the game tomorrow night and that the Coach wasn't too thrilled with Scott's excuse. Matt kissed Mak's cheek before heading off to his next class as Makenzie entered Alegbra 2.

Lydia came into the room, placing herself right next to Makenzie, chatting away about the little get-together after the game for all the players once they win the first game of the season. Mak was already invited by Matt to come. Mak found that Lydia tended to forget that Mak had a boyfriend on the team, even if he didn't play much.

The first warning bell rang for the remaining straggers in the halls to get to their next class. Makenzie already had her notebook out with her text book. They were getting ready for a quiz next week with practice problems on the black board. Scott walked in as soon as the second bell rang.

Mr. Smithson called Mak, Lydia, and Scott to the board to figure out the problem in front of them. Mak stared at the problem for a moment, watching as her powers went to work. She could see before her the answer and the work to prove it was correct. Mak took a piece of broken chalk and started to write out the work.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia asked. She was already three steps ahead of Mak and Scott. Sometimes Makenzie didn't understand why Lydia pretended to be the dumb blond of the school.

"'Cause I'm sort of not."

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia commented. "He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott argued. Mak rolled her eyes at the pair as she finished off on her math problem.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at _peak _performance." Makenzie shook her head, she couldn't believe she was listening to this conversation right now. They were in the middle of math class and _that _conversation didn't needed to be brought up.

"Okay."

"I date the captain of the _winning_ lacrosse team, and if they start off the season _losing_, I date the captain of the _losing_ lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia smiled. "Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Scott snapped.

Lydia scoffed as Mak finished her math problem, placing the chalk on the metal tray. Mak wiped her hand on her tights as she walked back to her seat without another listen to Lydia and Scott's conversation about tomorrow night's game. Lydia finished her problem, dusting her hands off as she walked away from the board.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Makenzie had her music blasting in her ears as she ran in the woods that afternoon after school. She did this every other day to keep herself in shape for track and field in the spring time and cross country in the fall. Mak had a playlist for running and the song currently playing was something about Skillet. Mak took a few breaths as she came to a clearing. There was a house in the middle of the woods, Mak barely remembered any houses being this far out in the woods.

The lyrics to _Hero _by Skillet filled Makenzie's ears as she walked towards the house. She pulled out earbud out of her ear as she looked up at the broken windows at the second level of the house. Mak looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her. After telling Quinn about the party thing with Scott McCall, Quinn had her eagle eyes on Mak's every move.

"Hello?" Mak pushed the door open, moving inside without hesitation. Makenzie grinned at the state of the house - it would be the perfect place to practice her magic without someone questioning her. Lydia started to question how Mak was able to figure out the answer during math class that afternoon. Lydia was the math wiz and tutored Mak in middle school when she was failing. "Anyone here?" Mak called out. All she could hear was the wind that was blowing through the old house.

"Why would there be a house out this far away from Beacon?" Mak wondered out loud as she moved towards where the living room would be. Makenzie snapped her fingers as the fire from the night before school appeared in her palm. Mak smirked, but frowned when the fire disapated within seconds because of the damn wind. But the night she got her powers, she had her window open and there was wind from the storm that hit. Why was her magic acting up now?

"Damn, come on. Fire, come on, fire. I know you want to come out." Mak tried but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Makenzie spun on her heels, coming face-to-face with Derek Hale. He stared at the teen with a spark of fire coming out of her palm. Mak closed her hand, clutching it. Mak didn't know what to say to the werewolf in front of her. Mak remembered the story that Lex told her about Quinn's powers and how she lost them completely. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked again, making the teen flinch.

"I-I-I, you live here?" Mak squeaked out.

"Used to."

"Why are you here then?"

"I asked you first."

"I-I was on a run and I saw the house. It seemed to drawn me in." Mak confessed rather quickly than she wanted to.

"What are you?"

"I'm a teenage girl who isn't a health nut." Mak shrugged. Derek grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her hand fell open and nothing happened. No flame, no nothing. "Let go of me, Derek!" Mak shouted. Derek dropped her wrist as she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to say his name, she was supposed to act like she didn't know him. Well, she didn't know him, _know him_. It was Lex and Quinn who knew him.

"How do you know my name?"

Makenzie went silent.

"How do you know my name?" Derek yelled. Mak stood her ground, staring at Derek. "Lex and Quinn." She spoke.

Derek stared at the teen. He hadn't heard those names in over six years since the night of the fire. Lexington Shane and Quinn Talbot, both students at Beacon when he was a teen with his sister. Mak watched as the wolf circled her, unable to breath. Makenzie gasped when he grabbed her by the throat. "You know Lex Shane and Quinn Talbot, how?"

"S-Sister and-and...guard-guardian..." Mak gasped out. She landed on her side within seconds of the wolf holding her throat. Makenzie looked up at the Beta, glaring at him. "Lex is my sister, and Quinn is our guardian. Names Makenzie Shane, Lex's little sis. Nice to meet you again, Derek Hale." Mak said as she rubbed her throat.

"That's not possible."

"That I'm Mak Shane?"

"That Quinn's alive."

"What? Of course Quinn's alive. I was just talking to her about the werewolf problem in Beacon. These animal attacks aren't animal attacks." Makenzie quickly changed the subject on Derek as she picked herself up from the ground. Derek growled at her eyes, his eyes flashing blue at her. "You can't scare me, Hale."

"Get out!"

"Already leaving." Mak snapped as she jogged out of the house. She stood outside the house, waiting for the feeling of sudden guilt to leave but it didn't Makenzie looked up at the broken window, seeing Derek's face in one of them. Mak jogged off, keeping a good pace until she was far from the house and Derek. She leaned her head against a tree as she throught. "He seemed so shocked about Quinn." Mak muttered as she changed the song to SafetySuit.

Was that what Lex meant by Quinn losing her powers? Quinn lost her powers because she was best friends with the Hales and there that morning of the fire. Makenzie looked down the woods, seeing the house structure in the distance. Something wasn't right but right now, Mak couldn't think about that. All she could think about was that Derek saw her palm and the fire. She slammed her hands on the tree trunk. How could she be so stupid?!

* * *

Makenzie sat next to Lydia who was messing with the white poster board on at her feet. She was ready for Jackson to make the team win without the help of McCall. Mak greeted Allison and her father when they sat down on Lydia's left side. Mak didn't like the feel coming from Mr. Chris Argent's hand while she shook it. Makenzie watched as the two teams finished gearing up for tonight's game.

Mak waved to her boyfriend who was sitting on the bench with his gear on, just in case at the last minute Coach Finstock needed him. You never knew with lacrosse if someone was going to get injured like Jackson did. Lydia told Mak that Jackson was feeling perfect, _100%_ but Mak knew better. Jackson wasn't in agonizing pain, but he was in pain even after the meds that he got shot into his shoulder.

The game started and the crowd was already fired up. Lydia whispered something to Mak about Jackson's plan about not giving Scott the ball tonight. In Mak's mind, it was a test but in Jackson's mind he didn't want Scott to take the spotlight from him. Jackson was the captain, not Scott. Mak cheered for the team like she did every time Beacon played. She didn't care if they lost or not, she cheered to make everyone happy.

Scott went for the ball that was sitting on the green with no one watching it. No one was passing to McCall under Jackson's instructions. Mak found that unfair that no one was passing to Scott when clearly he was open. Mak watched in awe that Jackson just shoved Scott aside to get to the ball. Beacon Hills scored the first goal of the night in the first quarter. The students and parents stood up from the bleachers, cheering and clapping. Makenzie was one of them. Lydia motioned the girls to hold up a sign for Jackson.

Mak didn't choice the saying - Lydia _clearly _did. The sign read: We Luv U Jackson in permenant marker. The girls held it up with grins on their faces as they cheered. Makenzie caught Scott looking over at them and seeing the sign. Makenzie looked down at the metal bleachers when Scott growled. Mak couldn't help but feel guilt to support Jackson over her co-worker.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked his daughter.

"Number 11."

"AKA the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the whole game." Lydia said.

"I hope he's okay."

"I hope _we're _okay."

The game was in the fourth quarter with one minute and 29 seconds remaining on the clock. Beacon Hills was behind by 2 points. Beacon Hills couldn't lose the first game, Lydia got into Makenzie's head with that one.

"We need to win this." Lydia stood up from the bleachers, flipping the poster board to the other side. She held it up as Mak and Allison remained sitting there. "Allison, Makenzie." Mak sighed, standing up. She held onto one side as Allison did the same. This side said: Jackson is #1!

Mak hated holding up signs with Lydia.

The ball went up into the air, Scott jumped over another teammate's shoulders to get the ball before someone else did. He ran down the field without hesitation, moving away from the other team's players that were trying to stop him. Scott scored for Beacon. Everyone was cheering and clapping for the star player who everyone was hoping would come out tonight.

"Go Scott!" Mak screamed as she jumped up from the bleachers. Lydia clapped her hands, not amused with that sudden move by McCall. Mak sat back down as soon as the next play was made. One of the players for the opposite team got the ball but stopped when he saw Scott. He tossed the ball to him so he didn't get help.

"Did that player just _seriously_ pass the ball to Scott?" Lydia growled. "Looks like it." Mak smirked. Scott ran down the green until right before the goal to shoot the ball. The ball flew through the goalie's netted stick, right into the goal. Beacon got the point anyway. Makenzie jumped up from the seat, cheering. It was the final 39 seconds of the game and both teams were tied. Beacon needed to win by one point to start off on the top.

"Come on, Scott!"

"Shut up, Makenzie!"

"But, Scott's on fire, Lydia. He can win this for Beacon Hills." Mak agrued as Scott got the ball for the final time tonight. The seconds were counting down when Scott just stopped on the field, he was looking around at everyone on the field. "Scott, please. Not here." Mak muttered, knowing Scott could hear her. "We need to talk, Scott. Just please, don't kill anyone." Mak shut her eyes to make sure she didn't see what happened next.

"You can do it, Scott." Allison whispered. Scott tossed the ball right in time for the buzzer to go off. Beacon Hills won by one single point. Mak screamed as she grinned at her best friend. The students and parents started to get off the bleachers to congratulate the team. Mak jumped from the seat she was on to the ground. She walked up to the boyfriend with a grin.

"We won."

"With McCall playing."

"Scott was on fire. It was awesome!"

"Should I be jealous?" Matt asked. "Hell no, Matt." Mak leaned up, kissing him. Matt and Mak hugged, he kissed the top of her head. Makenzie heard Sheriff Stilinski on the phone behind her and her boyfriend. Mak looked at Stiles who was staring at her and Matt. He quickly looked somewhere else than the couple.

"Stilinski, still going to the get-together after?" Mak asked with a smile. Stiles snapped his head up to look at Mak who was holding Matt's hand. "Y-yeah, I-I am." Stiles stammered.

"Good."

Matt and Makenzie walked off but Mak looked back at Stiles Stilinski with a smile on her face. She didn't realize how much Stiles has grown since the first time they met in elementary school. Mak felt something different rather quickly as she was in the center of the field. It was coming from Matt - he was jealous, not over Scott but Stiles. What did Matt know that Mak didn't?

* * *

**It's Moonday! Teen Wolf is back tonight and I'll be watching at 11:30! Been watching the marathon since 3PM. So, I'll probably update everyone Monday just in time for Teen Wolf! *Clearly as you can see this was supposed to be up YESTERDAY, but FanFiction was having a few little issues with their site and wouldn't allow me to manage my stories.***

**Thanks guys for all the alerts and favs! **

**OH! And I started watching Person of Interest! It's freakin' amazing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

By Monday morning, there was a new talk of the school - nope, not of Scott, not of Scott and Allison going out, but of one of the buses being completely bloodied and destroyed. Makenzie was standing outside, watching the cops take care of the scene. She just watched, didn't take pictures or videos like the other students because she knew what did this. And it wasn't Scott. It was someone else - perhaps an Alpha.

Makenzie walked into the building after awhile, running into Scott who just punched Jackson's locker. Mak stared at him with her eyes wide. "Someone's a little pissed." Mak commented.

"Oh, hey Mak,"

"What the hell is your problem? Are you okay, Scott?" Mak asked as she saw the locker that was off one hinge.

"I-I can't find Allison."

"Oh, I just saw her park her car. She got a late start this morning." Scott nodded, not completely believing her. "Scott, on Satuarday, did you hear me?" Mak asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Mak asked but Scott was already gone before Makenzie could ask another question to her co-worker. Mak needed to talk to him and she didn't know if he'd listen when he was with Allison all the time. Ever since their first kiss at the game on Satuarday, she couldn't stop talking about it. Makenzie didn't mind, she just hoped that Allison knew what she was getting herself into with Scott McCall.

_"Attention students, this is your principal."_

"Who else would be talking over the loud speaker?" Mak rolled her eyes at the voice.

_"I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." _A round of groans happened. It wasn't like they closed school that over in California. Mak raised an eyebrow as people started whispering. She walked away to her first class.

* * *

Mr. Harris was writing on the board as Mak took the notes he asked for. "Mr. Stilinski," Mak looked up at Harris. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Harris asked.

"Uh, no..."

"Let me know if the seperation anxiety gets to be too much." Stiles scoffed as he moved to Makenzie's table. Stiles gave her a small smile as Mak went back to her note taking.

"Hey! I think they found something!" One of the girls in class yelled. Everyone got up from their stools to the big windows. Mak stood behind Scott and Stiles as the EMTs rolled a body to the ambulance. No one knew if the body was alive or dead but Makenzie's heart started to pound rather fast. The man sat up quickly, screaming. Mak gasped, jumping back. Everyone in the class screamed, they weren't expecting the person to alive.

"Stiles...I did that..." Mak glanced over her shoulder at Scott and Stiles. Makenzie turned away from the window, wrapping her arms around herself, glancing up at the boys.

**~TW~**

"Mak, over here," Allison waved her hand to where she was sitting with Scott and Stiles. Lydia, Jackson, Jackson's best friend Danny, and a few of the lacrosse players were heading over to the table. Mak sat down next to Stiles. She grinned at the teen who was peeling his orange.

"Not that I don't like the new scenery but why are we sitting here?" Mak asked as she opened her little bottle of water. "It was Allison's idea." Lydia said.

"Thanks! I've been trying to get Lydia to switch tables for months." Mak smirked. Lydia glared at her best friend.

"Get up."

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny smirked as he played with a green apple. Mak smirked with a chuckle as the lacrosse player moved so Jackson could sit next to his girlfriend. "So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said, giving the table a subject to talk about.

"I heard mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Mak continued to smirk as Lydia played her dumb little act again. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson said. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you said, Jackson." Mak smiled.

"I just found out who it is." Stiles said, looking at the screen of his phone. Mak leaned close into Stiles' shoulder as he played the video from one of the students phones earlier that morning.

_"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott said. Stiles stared at Scott in shock.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison. Allison turned her attention to the strawberry-blond with food in her mouth. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia smiled.

"Hang-hanging out?" Allison capped her water bottle. "Like, the four of us?" Scott questioned. Allison nodded her head. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I-I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said as Lydia took the metal fork from her boyfriend. Makenzie rolled her eyes, grabbing the apple off Matt's tray. She smirked at him as she took a bite out of it.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison asked. Makenzie closed her eyes, sighing. She knew Scott couldn't bowl without the bumpers. Kiddie bowling parties were something she went to almost every year in elementary. "Sorta of." Scott attempted.

"Is it sort of or yes?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

Makenzie was already at work, helping Deaton out when Scott came running into the clinic about 2 minutes late. Mak smiled at him as he apologized for being late.

"You're all of two minutes late."

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town. That includes Makenzie." Deaton took the box from Mak, walking over to Scott. Mak turned to get something from the front desk when she saw the Sheriff in a pair of sunglasses. He walked in with a dog and a file.

"Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Deaton loved animals and Mak loved seeing her boss get happy to see his patients.

"Hey there, Scott, Makenzie."

"Hi Sheriff,"

"You staying out of trouble?"

The dog whimpered as Deaton picked him up from the ground. Mak walked over to the German Shepard, petting it behind his ears.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you a good dog." Mak grinned, scratching the dog's head.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those picture I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal." Sheriff Stilinski handed the file to Deaton. Makenzie continued to pet the dog, making sure she looked at the pictures.

"I'm not exactly an expect." Deaton pulled out the pictures, looking at the top one. "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." The Sheriff said.

Makenzie stopped petting the animal, thinking about the night after her birthday. She remembered something about sitting by a body in the woods - Laura Hale's body but it was all a blur now. Mak shook her head. "A wolf? I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California in, like, 60 years." Scott said.

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory." Deaton said. "Wolves have memories?" Scott asked.

"Longer-term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Deaton pointed to claw marks on the man's face.

"Yeah."

"Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth." Deaton said. "So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat." Deaton said as Scott looked at both men in the room. He looked like he was going to explode with all this infomation. "Makenzie, can you please man the front desk for the rest of your shift?" Deaton asked. Mak nodded, walking out of the room.

By the time Mak decided her shift was over, Scott was already gone and Deaton was closing up for the night. Makenzie was turning off the computer in the front before packing up her backpack. Since Lydia and Allison were going on a double date tomorrow, Matt and Mak decided to go on a date tonight. "Makenzie, your shift was over 2 hours ago," Deaton said.

"I know but I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You said something was different about me but I said it was just my birthday. I lied." Mak sighed.

"I know."

"You-you know?"

"Makenzie Shane, you don't think I know about this town and its people?" Deaton asked. "Why didn't you say anything when you mentioned it?" Mak asked.

"It wasn't my place, Makenzie."

"Mak, you here?" Matt said from the front.

"We'll talk soon, Makenzie." Deaton smiled at the girl. Mak grabbed her backpack, walking towards her boyfriend. Mak smiled at him, kissing his quickly before walking out with him.

"So, what's date night?" Mak asked.

"How about pizza, and movie at my place?" Matt offered. "Sounds goods." Mak kissed his cheek, going to his car.

* * *

There was a knock on Makenzie's door as she was practice her magic with no one helping her. She looked up as the feathers were floating around her body. Jasper came into the room, watching his sister mess with the magic running through her veins. Mak didn't bother looking up because she already knew it was Jasper knocking. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"We're going out for chinese, wanna come?"

"Nope. I'm actually meeting someone at the Food Mart in," Mak looked at the time on her iPhone. "In 22 minutes.

"How are you gonna get there?"

"Oh, he's picking me up. Don't worry about me, Jasper. Go have fun with Lex and Quinn. I don't need babysitters." Mak smiled when the supernatural feeling took over. She knew Derek Hale was already outside and she couldn't just leave. Jasper looked around the room, going to the window. He saw Derek Hale's black car outside, waiting for his sister.

"Derek."

"Jasper, please! I'm trying to get some infomation out of him. That's all!" Makenzie pushed Jasper away form the window.

"You know we don't trust him."

"Just because Lex was hurt there one time doesn't mean anything! I just want to talk to him, get him on our side." Mak growled. "You know witches don't get along with wolves." Jasper said.

"I don't care, Jasper!"

"Makenzie!"

"Jasper, I don't care! I want to get to know Derek." Mak grabbed her phone and keys. She left the room, Jasper tried to convince her not to go but she ignore her sibling. Makenzie slammed the door, jogging to the black car. She got in and smiled at him. He didn't change his expression.

Derek drove them right to the Food Mart, Mak went to get something to snack on when Derek placed his hand on the window pane. Mak looked out the window, seeing a red SUV park in front of the car. She turned her to the back window, seeing a silver one as well. Mak knew that red SUV best - it was Chris Argent's. Makenzie looked at Derek as he pumped gas into his car. After a few minutes, Derek put the pump back, standing next to Makenzie window.

"Nice ride," Chris commented. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Chris grabbed one of the squeeges. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Chris cleaned the side Mak was on. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Chris asked.

Mak glanced down at her buzzing phone, it was Quinn who was being a nervous reck because Mak was with Derek. Someone Quinn didn't trust anymore. Makenzie saw Derek's hand clench, keeping him from turning. His clenched hand let go to reveal no claws.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris asked as he walked away.

"You forgot to check the oil."

"Check the man's oil."

Makenzie turned her head towards the window, the hunter broke the window with the back of the gun. Mak tried not to flinch at the glass cutting against her skin.

"Looks good to me."

"Drive safely."

The hunters drove away from the Food Mart, Mak quickly got out of the car. She picked some of the glass off her skin. "You were just looking for a fight."

"Go home, Mak."

"Derek, I want to help. Someone hurt that driver and I have a feeling Scott thought he did it. You know, witches have this second sense of the supernatural. And I'm getting a strong ass feeling from him - since the night of Lydia's party, just an FYI. The night of the full moon." Makenzie crossed her arms at him.

"Makenzie, you can't help me. Go home."

"You're my ride."

**~TW~**

"Hiya!"

_"Don't use that saying ever again, Makenzie."_

"How was your date, Lydia? Was Scott better at bowling than I remember?" Mak asked, pulling the laptop closer to her lap.

_"He got six strikes in a row! I wish you and Matt could have tripled with us." _Lydia said as she checked over her perfectly painted nails.

"You know Matt and I don't like being around other couples. I think Matt gets jealous when we're around others."

_"Drop him then! God, Makenzie! How many times have I told you that I could hook you up with someone better than Matt?" _

"Over a billion times but I've fallen for Matt - as odd as that sounds." Lydia just rolled her eyes. "Lydia, there's something I need to tell you. Something about me." Mak took a deep breath.

_"You aren't pregnant are you?"_

"Oh God, no! Don't say that out loud again, okay?! Especially in my house where my brother will personally rip me to shreds!" Mak growled.

_"Then what?" _

Makenzie licked her lips, wanting to tell someone other than Derek but Lydia picked her phone and grinned at the text. _"I gotta go, Makenzie! We can talk tomorrow during school, okay?" _

"Oh..." The Skype call with Lydia was over before it even began. "...kay... Well, that was fun." Mak closed her computer, flopping back against her bed and groaning.

* * *

**Not as detailed as the first two chapters but Mak will become part of the gang soon enough! **

**It's Moonday! *howls* I can't wait!**

**If you guys have noticed, I changed the coupling to Stiles/OC/Isaac, so that means Isaac Lahey will be appearing in S1 as well as Matt! I should probably get to writing since I don't have any other chapters done yet. See you next Moonday! **


	4. Chapter 4

Makenzie was sitting on the floor in the hallway, listening to her music as she looked over the last test she took — a perfect score. With a little help from her magic...okay, _a lot_ of help. Mak looked up, watching as the students left class. Mak suddenly heard a slamming of a locker through her earbuds. She didn't make anything about it before Jackson's locker came from that way and everyone knew he liked to pick on the other students around him, just to make a point. Makenzie stood up from the ground, opening her locker as the bell rang for the final bell of the day.

As soon as the locker clicked, Lydia linked her arm with Mak's. Mak took her earbuds out and around them about her neck as they walked out of the school. Even though Jasper was picking his younger sister up, doesn't mean Mak could pester Jackson about his Porsche. Lydia and Makenzie were giggling over something they heard throughout the day when Mak was bumped into. "Watch it!" Lydia growled, strutting off to the doors, leaving Mak in the dust.

Mak huffed, helping the student with his books. "I'm sorry about her, she's a little...intense when it comes to her best friends." Makenzie smiled as she met a blue eyed, brown haired teen. She really didn't recognize him but, then again, she only knew the people that Lydia knew. "I'm Mak-"

"Makenzie Shane, I-I know."

"You do? I've never seen you before." Mak stated.

"I've been in the same grade as you since 4th grade."

"Oh..."

"I'm-"

"Makenzie, come on!" Lydia yelled to her best friend. Mak closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to keep her from making any mistakes with her best friend. "Coming, Lydia." Mak gave the teen an apologetic smile as she walked away to Lydia. Mak looked over her shoulder to the teen, he was staring at her as well. Lydia dragged Mak away from the blue eyed teen.

Mak saw Jasper leaning against his car with a teen about 14 attempting to flirt with her 21-year-old sibling. Makenzie walked over to her brother, giving the freshman that 'out of your league' look. The freshman darted away to the buses without a second look at the Shanes. "That was mean,"

"She's gotta be 14,"

"So?"

"Do you want to go to jail, Jazz? Or do you just want to be that kind of guy?" Mak asked as she got into the car. She threw her backpack to the back seats as Jasper pulled away from the parking spot. Jasper barely got out of the spot when he stepped on his breaks rather quickly. Mak couldn't see what was happening and why they were stuck. The Porsche in front of them, honked the horn to make the beaten up blue jeep stopped without a driver on the inside.

"What's the hold up? I've got things to do." Jasper muttered. "Oh, you want a jailbait girl?" Mak mocked at her older brother. He glared at her.

"I'm going to see what the hold up is." Makenzie opened the door but stopped the moment she felt something different from before — she knew when the supernatural was around, she was on high alert but now, this was different. Mak couldn't stop the feeling of death washing over her.

"Mak?" Jasper reached out and gripped his sister's shoulder. Mak leaned her head back, closing the door.

"Look, you can move. So, move." Makenzie growled. She noticed Scott McCall going to his bike in quite a hurry. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text message from Scott to take his shift at the vet clinic for the day. He had something to do with Allison. Makenzie rolled her eyes as she thought about Scott and Allison. She needed to block out the couple from her thoughts from now on.

* * *

Mak was tending to one of the animals that was just brought in. She had a talent to make animals love her and it wasn't just her powers they scented. Makenzie scratched the cat's head as she gave her the meds. Makenzie heard the cat purr gently as she picked the creature up.

"Makenzie, I'm going to need you to lock up tonight." Deaton looked like he was in a hurry.

"Sure thing, doc. Need me to do anything if anyone comes around?" Mak asked as she started for the cat room. "Only do pick ups, nothing else. Unless it is a dire emergency." Deaton grabbed his jacket from the hook.

"OK."

"Thanks again, Makenzie."

"Anytime I can get some extra cash, I'll be a happy girl. Don't worry about your clinic, Deaton. It's in perfect hands. And besides," Mak placed the cat into the metal cage. "Matt has work tonight. I won't have many visitors."

"Have one of your siblings bring dinner if you get hungry."

"I will." Makenzie said as Deaton walked away. Mak closed the cage, turning away from the cats. She smiled to herself — when Deaton left early it meant Makenzie could leave work early and see Matt at his job. It was more distracting him but Mak didn't want to distract him or be near him at the moment. Mak pulled out her phone, texting a couple members of the lacrosse team about the boy she met that afternoon.

One only was able to get a name from, the others didn't know who the kid was. His name was Isaac Lahey - it hit Mak when she found out the name. It was the kid that asking Lydia out in front of her in freshman year, they both laughed in his face. She was already dating Jackson at the time, but that was Lydia for yeah. The player gave her his number. Makenzie Shane needed a distraction and Isaac Lahey would be it.

**Hey, this is Mak. I got your # from one of the players. I'm bored work. I need a distractions. **Mak hit send, placing the phone on the counter in the waiting room. She sat down at the computer, getting a head start on her homework so she wasn't up until 3AM doing it like every other night. Her phone buzzed, slightly moving across the counter top.

**A distraction?**

She smiled at the text message, but she worded her first message wrong to the teen. Mak quickly tapped at the keys with her thumbs. **Just keep texting me. I doubt any of Deaton's patiences will come today. Wanna play 20 questions?**

**~MDS~**

Isaac Lahey was in his room when his phone buzzed on his bed. No one ever texted him unless it had to deal with lacrosse practice, if the team even remembered that he was on team. He looked at the message to a number that wasn't programmed in. **Hey, this is Mak. I got your # from one of the players. I'm bored work. I need a distraction.**

Isaac stared at the message — why would Makenzie Shane be texting _him_? She had many other people she could be in contact with but she decided to track down his number and text him instead of her best friends. Isaac couldn't help but wonder what distraction meant in Makenzie Shane's case. Was she meaning a distraction from work or from play?

Isaac got the courage to send a text back to her, questioning distraction. Within seconds, another message came to his inbox. He opened the message, starting to smile. **Just keep texting me. I doubt any of Deaton's patiences will come today. Wanna play 20 questions?** Isaac hesitated about wanting to play that game. It also lead to exposing more than expected.

But he replied, **Sure. You or me first?**

Isaac didn't understand how Mak was able to send back texts within seconds of reserving them. **How is that I've never seen you before? **Apparently Makenzie was going first the game. Isaac texted her back.

**~MDS~**

**You just hang out with a different crowd than I do. What's your favorite color? **Mak sighed. She started to wish she didn't meet Lydia first when she started Beacon Hills Elementary School. She kinda wished she met Isaac or Scott first. Mak grinned at the simple question Isaac asked.

**The most popular answer...black. I HATE pink, but, hush, don't tell Lydia! Do you have any siblings? **Sent. Mak waited for Isaac to reply and when he did, Mak felt bad for asking about his family. Isaac had an older brother who was killed overseas. She apologized quickly for bringing up that to him but he didn't mind too much. She answered his question.

**~MDS~**

**Hmm...if I could live anywhere... Probably Ireland. Idk why, I just want to live there — even if it rains 95% of the time. So does Beacon. My question: Favorite song at the moment?** Isaac had to think for a moment about his favorite song at the moment, he didn't really have favorites. He just listened to songs he enjoyed and didn't care how old they were.

He replied with a song and was quite surprised with Mak's reaction. **I LOVE that song! It's on my running playlist! I listen to it whenever I get a chance! We have something in common, unlike Matt and I. Anyway, do you have a crush on anyone at Beacon Hills?**

Isaac really didn't know how to reply to the message, he couldn't just come out and say her because she knew that almost every guy at Beacon Hills loved her and could never have her. She was already off the market, But as Isaac started to get to know her, he started to figure out that Mak wasn't too thrilled with Matt anymore. She kinda seemed scared of him as of lately. He hesitated but replied with Lydia's name instead of hers.

It _was _true. He _did _have a crush on Lydia Martin but that was last year. He knew she wouldn't go for him but he knew that Makenzie Shane was different.

* * *

Makenzie never heard her phone buzzed because she was helping out someone who came to pick up his dog. Mak took the check from the teen as he and the large dog walked out of the clinic together. Mak did what was taught to do with checks and made a note for Deaton for the morning.

She quickly checked her messages, seeing Isaac replied back a few minutes ago. But Lydia was texting up a storm, asking if Mak could come over tonight for a much needed sleepover. Mak replied to Lydia's texts first before Lydia had a cow about Mak not replying quickly enough. She also saw a missed called from Matt before she even got to work.

Isaac was going to have to wait.

It was a good couple of hours later when Mak flipped the sign over to close. She closed Lex to come and get her from work in an hour and a half. It was already pure black outside as Mak fed the animals before she left the night. As she dragged the heavy bag of dog chew her phone rang. "For real?" Mak brought the phone to her ear, placing it so she could talk and drag. "Hello?"

_"Mak! It's Stiles."_

"Who? My caller ID clearly didn't say Stiles Stilinski."

_"Mak! Just listen, okay! Scott said there's a key to the clinic but I can't seem to find it." _Mak heard something from the back where Deaton told his teen employees to use as their exit when working late.

"Stiles, where are you?"

_"Outside the clinic, trying to find this key." _Mak hung up the phone, opening the door to reveal Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. She stood there, staring at the teen with the phone in her hand. Stiles groaned when he realized that Mak hung up on him without giving him an answer to where the key was hiding.

"What the hell."

"Mak!"

"Is-is he dying?" Makenzie whispered, staring at a pale Derek Hale sitting on the extra dry food bags. "What do you think?" Derek growled.

"Oh, let's pretend you didn't just growl at me, Mr. Big Bad Blue-eyed Beta. Come on, Stiles, help me get him inside before someone notices him." Makenzie moved to the wolf, grabbed one of his arms and placing it on her shoulders. Stiles did the same.

"You know?"

"That Derek's a werewolf, yeah,"

"How?"

"That's something for another day, Stilinski. Turn on that light." Mak commented as they entered the examination room. Derek staggered away from the teens as the buzz of the lights was heard. Mak finally noticed that Derek was taking off his long-sleeved shirt. She saw his back with his triskele behind his shoulder blades. He was breathing heavily as he leaned against the metal table with his arm shown to them.

"Holy shit!" That was all Makenzie could even say about the wound that Derek had. It was killing him. Derek Hale was dying — and Mak wasn't allowing that.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles tried to be a little humorous at this time. Mak rolled her eyes, wanting to smack him but resisted the urge.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek breathed heavily, turning away from the witch and the human.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocab, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... Last resort."

"Which is?"

Derek held up the bone saw, "You're gonna cut off my arm." Mak stood there as Derek had a completely normal look — no joking, no nothing. It was like he..._actually _wanted his arm removed from his body. Stiles didn't like that idea _at all_.

"Does someone want to explain why this "_he_" needs to get here soon with a "_bullet_"?" Mak asked, using air-quotes.

"Short story or long?"

"Short."

"Derek got shot - Scott getting bullet."

"That was...definitely short..." Mak muttered as Derek slid the saw to Stiles. He picked it up, pressing the black button for a moment but removed his finger the moment the saw buzzed in his hand. Stiles almost dropped the saw onto the metal table as Derek wrapped a broken large rubber band around his upper arm.

"What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"And if it doesn't work? I don't want to explain to my boss in the morning why I have a dead werewolf on his floor who bled to death because of two teenagers who were forced to _saw off _his arm." Makenzie crossed her arms, ignoring the buzzing phone in her pocket.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek groaned.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened. Mak pressed her lips together so she didn't laugh at that and make Stiles feel bad.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar. "Oh my God! Okay, all right, bought, sold. Totally- What? What are you doing?" Derek pushed Mak away from the table as he threw up black blood.

"DUDE! _I just cleaned!_" Mak screamed.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek muttered. "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles cringed at the sight of the black blood again.

"Now, you gotta do it now!"

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Mak yelled, grabbing the saw from the table. She took a deep breath as Stiles eyed her. Mak put the blade on Derek's arm, hesitating to press the black button.

"Stiles!"

"Scott?"

Scott came running to the back, causing Makenzie to draw the saw away from Derek's arm. "Mak? What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"Stopping Mak from beginning a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles chuckled.

"Did you get it?" Scott pulled out a bullet from his pocket, handing to Derek who didn't look too good. Stiles asked what he was going to do with it, but Derek tried to tell them. In the end, Derek was passed out on the ground and the bullet was across the floor, falling straight into the vent. Scott ran to the vent, trying to pry the bullet out as Mak and Stiles bent down to Derek.

"Derek, come on. Wake up," Stiles said. Mak felt for his pulse.

"He's still got a pulse, but it's weakening."

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying!" Stiles yelled. Makenzie shoved Stiles' shoulder, making him move away from Derek. "Let me see what I can do." Mak growled.

"What could you possible- What the hell?!" Makenzie was kissing Derek, who started to regain consciousness. Mak started to pull away when Derek responded rather quickly to Mak. She quickly pulled away before she got too attached.

"I got it!"

"Perfect! Derek's awake." Mak said, helping Derek up from the ground with Stiles. Scott handed Derek the bullet, he used his human teeth to pry off the tip of bullet. Spitting on the metal table as he poured out the contents of the bullet. Derek lit the little pile of wolfsbane, the flame sparkled. Derek shoveled the small pile into his other hand and pressed it right into the bullet wound.

Derek was yelling in pain, landing on his back as the powder got to work healing the Beta. Mak actually grinned when Derek was healed from wolfsbane wound. "That was...awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Are you okay?"

"Except for the agonizing pain."

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said. Derek glared at him.

"We saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked. Makenzie felt like the odd girl out for a moment, then remembered that the Argents were hunters. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Makenzie asked, the guys in the room ignored her. "Since you guys are ignoring me. Scott, you can lock up." Mak tosses him the extra keys, grabbing her backpack from the front room.

Stiles ran after her to ask her something — ask her about how she knew that Derek was a werewolf, but she was already gone. He looked around, making sure he really didn't see Makenzie Shane around. Either she walked insanely fast, one of her siblings, or- "She's special," whispered Stiles.

* * *

Isaac was heading to work that night when his phone buzzed in his pocket on the bike ride there. He hopped off his bike when he got to the entrance of the cemetery. He looked at the message that was from Mak, explaining that her phone was taken away as soon as work was over. Isaac didn't know if he believed her or not.

**Forgive me? :) **came a few seconds later after the first message. Isaac smiled, pocketing the phone. Mak knew how to make him feel better even if they just started talking to each other. He never noticed that Makenzie was standing in the cemetery, over her parents' graves. Her _real_ parents. Mak saw him go to work, ignoring her messages but he had a grin across his face.

Sometimes Makenzie wondered when her family and her guardian were going to tell her that her parents were dead. And that she was more powerful than she even knew. Mak stared at the graves, taking a deep breath. She made sure no one was watching — and no one was — she snapped her fingers and Mak was gone from sight.

* * *

**Super long chapter apparently! :) **

**And I changed it from Stiles/OC/Isaac to Derek/OC/Isaac, mainly because in the original story, she had a connection with Derek because of Quinn, but now I want them as love interests as S3 comes around. You'll see more and more of them together, he'll probably train her in some fighting or something along those lines.**

**And yes, I added Isaac to the mix earlier than I intended to. I was going to have her breakup with Matt right before the dance and Isaac got the courage to ask her but then I was like, that's too late in the game to make them fall for each other. Especially how I want S3a blocked out. So, YAY to Isaac Lahey making an appearance before he's even in the show! :)**

**Happy Moonday!**


	5. Chapter 5

"God," muttered the witch as she entered the video store. It was an annual thing that she and Matt did every few weeks, to rent a movie that would be forgotten 25 minutes in. Tonight was his night to choose the movie and the movie he _had _to choose wasn't a movie she was too interested in - _The Godfather_. "Where is this damn movie?" Makenzie hissed as she rounded the shelves. She had no idea where this movie was and if Matt loved it so much, why didn't he have it on DVD or something.

"Can somebody help me find _The Notebook_?" Mak poked her head out of the shelves, seeing Jackson standing there. "Looking for this, Whittemore?" Mak asked, holding up the romantic movie that Makenzie hated. She never understood how anyone liked _The Notebook_.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a movie, just like you."

"_The Godfather_?"

"Let me guess, Matt loves this movie as much as Lydia loves _The Notebook_?" Mak asked. Jackson nodded. He tilted his body away from where Mak was standing in front of him. Makenzie caught his look and saw a pair of legs sticking out from one of the shelves. Mak and Jackson moved towards the body that was on the ground.

"Please tell me we aren't in a horror film?"

"Scared, Shane?"

"No. You, Whittemore?"

"No- Oh God!" Jackson exclaimed when the teens saw the video shop owner with claw marked neck. Jackson moved away from the body, knocking over the ladder and the light that was flickering. Makenzie's eyes got used to the flickering lights in the shop. Jackson was breathing heavily.

"Oh, don't be _that _scared, Jackson."

"That guy had his frickin' throat ripped out! How aren't you scared, Mak?" Jackson asked. "Because I'm a-" Mak stopped before she could finish when the teens heard a low growl coming from behind them. They both turned slowly towards the growl. Two red eyes shined at them. Jackson gasped, ducking behind one of the shelves, leaving Makenzie out in the open. Makenzie ducked away, digging into her pocket to dial 9-1-1.

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _

Makenzie was heavily breathing, looking around the corner. _"Are you there?"_

"Someone's been killed. At the Video 2 'Star' C. And the animal is still here." Mak heard a clatter next to her, the DVDs were falling by Jackson. "Jackson, move!" Mak screamed, jumping up from behind her shelf. "Hey! Leave him alone, you monster!" The shelves started to fall towards Jackson Whittemore. Mak ran to Jackson, trying to help get the shelves off his lower half.

"Get out of here, Mak!"

"If I let my best friend's boyfriend die, I die." Mak groaned, as much as she'd_ love _to see Jackson Whittemore dead, Lydia would skin her the moment she found out Mak was inside. A low growl filled her ears when the Alpha got closer. Makenzie gave Jackson a look before bolting. Mak jumped over the counter of the register, trying to make something appear in her hands. "A bat? _Really_? I don't even play baseball." Mak clutched the bat was she heard a gasp from Jackson.

_'Makenzie Delilah Shane,' _The damn Alpha knew her — that meant she knew the Alpha. Mak turned her head, catching red. She turned back, clutching the bat. The next minute, Mak was pinned down with the werewolf clawing at her side.

"NO!" Mak screamed as the wolf was thrown back throw the window. She stood up, blood running down her side as Lydia Martin screamed bloody murder. It was too dark to see but Mak could see the Alpha turn human.

**~MDS~**

"I said, I'm okay," Mak was trying to convince the EMT checking her over that she was okay. She was better than okay, but she couldn't just tell him that. She could see Matt standing, trying to get one of the cops to allow him by to see his girlfriend. Makenzie watched as Lexington's car pulled up right when the Sheriff's did.

"Mak!"

"I'm fine, Lex. Really."

"Makenzie, do you remember what you saw?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. She was dealing with the situation better than Jackson and Lydia. "Did you see a mountain lion?"

She scoffed, "I saw a wolf, Sheriff. And, yes, I know wolves haven't been in Beacon for years."

"60 years, Makenzie."

"That long? I'd only say 10."

"Clearly you've learned sarcasm, Makenzie. And you're in shock." Sheriff Stilinski commented. Mak just smirked at him. "Is she clear?"

"As soon as I finish her stitching."

"She was scratched."

"She says it was behind, but we'll say it's the shock talking."

"And the others?"

"Miss Martin is hysterical and Mr. Whittemore said he couldn't see what attacked him and Miss Shane. Mr. Whittemore has a concussion and in shock. The only one we're questioning is Miss Shane, here. You just went through a trauma, you shouldn't be this calm." The EMT told her.

"You'd be surprised when I say, this isn't the first time I've been scratched by a wild animal." Mak stated, as the EMT finished the work, placing a bandage around her side to make sure it didn't get infected. Makenzie was free to go, but she was stopped by Stiles Stilinski who was standing by his father's car. "Hi Stiles,"

"Whoa! Is that a dead body?"

"Yes, may I pass. I should go to my boyfriend who's ready to beat up someone." Makenzie walked away from her fellow classmate, over to Matt. Matt grabbed her, hugging her tightly. She didn't even flinch at the sudden pain going to her side.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Matt, I'm fine. You haven't seen the worst of it."

"Makenzie, I want you home. Now." Lex said.

"Lex!"

"Your sister is right, Mak. Go home. I'll see you when I see you." Matt kissed her before heading to his car. Mak gave him a weak smile. Lexington took Makenzie's arm, pulling her towards the car.

"Get in,"

"Someone's being bossy,"

"Get in, Mak!" Mak stared at Lex, getting into the SUV. Lex looked up at the top of the building, seeing Derek Hale and a new Beta running around. She glared at the Beta as she got into the car. Ever since the fire, her and Derek never saw eye-to-eye.

* * *

_"He said your name? Like your full name?"_ Quinn asked through the phone call to Mak. Makenzie was at school early to do something for Lydia. It was Allison's birthday and every year for anyone's birthday - they'd get ballons and a card for the birthday girl or boy. But since the attack yesterday, Lydia was home, high off meds.

"Yes, my full name. Makenzie Delilah Shane. So, it is obvious that I know this Alpha but I don't know who it is. You said I knew the Hales but I only remember two of them making it out alive." Makenzie closed the locker faster than she wanted. She heard one of the balloons pop. She groaned, snapping her fingers to make all the balloons fill with helium.

_"Derek's back in town, Laura's dead, and Peter-"_

"Peter Hale? I thought he died."

_"He basically is. He's in the intensive care unit at the hospital. He's been unresponsive since the fire. The whole right side of his face has been burned and scarred. So, he can't be the Alpha. It's got to be someone else."_

"I'd love to say it is but I only know of two other werewolves in Beacon Hills right now, Quinn. Derek Hale and Scott McCall - they are both Betas. I saw Derek's blue eyes. Whoever this person is, he wants me..." Mak shuttered at the thought of the Alpha running around after her.

_"Tonight's the parent-teacher thing, right?"_

"Yeah. You have to go because Lex just flashed herself off to see our parents in the Amazon or something." Makenzie rolled her eyes, wanting to snap her fingers and get out of school for the day.

_"Mak, should I be...worried?"_

"Matt and I only share one class, that's gym. I share 4 classes with Lydia and the rest are with Jackson. So, you tell me?"

_"That's not what I meant, Mak." _

"No, I know what you meant. I'm A's in pretty much everything. Probably a B in Chem, and a C in History but again, I hate History." Mak said with a smirk. "So, I don't have to attend. Have fun and don't try and murder Finstock, okay? He's the only coach we've got." She hung up the phone on Quinn as she opened her locker. People were starting to filter in to start the day. Most of them were complaining about tonight's parent-teacher conferences. The ones complaining were the ones who needed to come tonight.

Mak caught Allison coming to school, she ducked away to see what Allison's reaction would be. The moment the locker opened, the balloons came out and she wasn't too thrilled about it. Ah, she was one of those girls who didn't care about her birthday, like Mak. "Lydia and Mak."

"Happy Birthday, Allison!" Mak grinned, waving her hand. Allison gave a weak smile, waving back. Mak walked off to her first period class.

**~MDS~**

"Friendly reminder," Mak rolled her eyes at Harris. Reminding them yet again about tonight's parent-teacher conferences, not like the other teacher weren't doing the same. Telling the students who needed to attend and who didn't. Mak almost needed to attend but she got that passing grade last week in History, which got her grade up. "Parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Mr. McCall?" Harris asked.

Mak looked over at Stiles who was literally highlighting the entire Chem text book with yellow. The cap was in his mouth as he looked up at Harris. The door opened, Jackson Whittemore walked in with his backpack on his back. He looked paler than usual — and Mak didn't think Jackson would want to attend school after what happened. Even Matt was shocked to see Makenzie up and chatting with everyone like nothing had happened.

Jackson took a step next to Mak, which wasn't good. He always sat next to Danny. Harris walked up to Jackson, telling if he needed to leave early for anything, just to let him know. Mak rolled her eyes as she got back to her studying.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's a Chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles spit the cap out of his mouth and caught it. Mak smiled as she started reading the assigned chapter. She felt her phone buzz, she slipped it out and read the message. It was from Stiles. Mak looked over her shoulder, shaking her head.

**Where's Lydia?**

**How should I know? All her text said this morning was balloons Allison, meds, and after school. Those exact words. Get to studying, Stilinski. **As Makenzie hit send, there was a clatter behind her. She whirled around in her seat to see Stiles on his knees next to Danny. Mak shook her head with a groan. Why was she trying to become friends with these guys again? Oh, yeah, the little werewolf issue. _Of course_!

* * *

"Mak! Mak! Mak!" Stiles was yelling to the witch who wasn't listening. She was heading to the girls' locker room to get her gym clothes so they could be washed. Stiles stopped right at the door as it closed. He stood there, not wanting to go in. Makenzie came out a minute or two later, screaming when she came face to face with Stiles.

"Holy hell, Stilinski!"

"I was calling your name."

"Didn't you see the headphones on my head? I mean, its better obvious." Mak snapped.

"I-I wanted to talk to you. And look in on Lydia." Stiles said.

"Oh, _Lydia_? Someone's got a little crush." Mak smirked. "What?! N-no-no!" Stiles stammered.

"I was kidding,"

"Oh!"

"You want to talk to me about how I know Derek's a werewolf. Well, you'll be the first person I tell who isn't part of this supernatural community." Mak smiled. "I don't like that smile." Stiles said.

"You're not supposed to."

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Martin,"

"Makenzie. And...who are you?"

"This is Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son. We're here to see Lydia. We were kinda worried about her since she didn't come to school today." Mak smiled at Lydia's mother.

"Come on in, Lydia's up in her room. You know where the room is." Mrs. Martin smiled at the teen. Makenzie nodded, pulling Stiles into the house with her. They walked up the stairs to Lydia's bedroom. Mak knocked on the door, hearing a muffled 'mhm' coming from inside. Mak opened the door.

"Hey Lydia. Mak and Stiles have arrived!"

"What the hell is a stiles?"

"Oh, uh...Mrs. Martin?" Mak yelled. Mrs. Martin walked up the stairs to Lydia's room. "What did she take?"

"A little something to ease her nerves."

"Ah." Mak walked into the room with Stiles right behind her. Mrs. Martin closed the door behind the teens. Lydia turned towards them, a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles said.

"And I brought your homework." Mak placed the folder onto Lydia's bed. Lydia asked why Stiles was there and got really close to him. Makenzie knew it was just from the meds, she saw the bottle of pills on the table. "Oh, damn, Lydia."

"Oh! I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast." Stiles said, holding the pill bottle in his hand. Lydia tried twice until they knew she was just high off whatever was given to her.

"I saw..." Makenzie and Stiles watched as Lydia leaned on her elbow, looking scared. "Lydia, what did you see?" Mak asked.

"Something."

"Something like...a mountain lion?" Stiles asked. "A mountain lion." Lydia nodded.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked. "A mountain lion." Lydia repeated.

Mak bent down to Lydia, picking up a stuffed giraffe. "Lydia, what's this?"

"A mountain lion."

"Okay, you're so drunk." Lydia leaned her head on Stiles' leg and her hand was dangerous close to his crotch. Stiles gasped, Mak giggled at him. "Not. One. Word."

Makenzie held up her hands in defense as she laughed in her head. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"In your head you are."

"How could you know that?"

"'Cause you're Makenzie Shane."

"Let's go before Lydia does something she'll regret." Makenzie grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck, pulling him away from Lydia. Making up an excuse to leave.

"Stay."

"S-stay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lydia chuckled, patting the bed where Stiles previously was sitting. Mak stood behind Stiles as he scrambled to the bed. "Stay," Lydia said as she touched Stiles' face. Stiles was breathing heavily. "Please, Jackson."

"And...we're done here." Makenzie was leaning against Lydia's dresser, laughing hysterically. "Shut up, Mak!" Lydia's phone chimed at them. Stiles picked it up, telling an unconscious Lydia that she got a text message. Suddenly, Stiles lifted the phone closer to his face. Mak stopped laughing, turning her attention to the phone. On the phone was a video from last night — it had the wolf slamming into the window with a flash of light.

"Uh, Stiles, wanna talk now?"

* * *

"A-a witch? I'd think of the B-word than the W-word." Stiles stammered as they sat in Stiles' room. Makenzie was surprised by his room - more mature than teen boyish. Mak rolled her eyes at his statement about her being a bitch over a witch, yeah, it was true but she needed to prove it to him now.

"Stiles, I-"

There was a knock on Stiles' door, the Sheriff was standing there. He noticed Mak, giving her a smile. "Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent-teacher thing tonight." He asked. "Depends on how you define 'good news'." Stiles said.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition."

"Enough said." The Sheriff walked away from the teens. Mak stood up from the bed, pacing the room. She wanted to prove it to him that she was a witch and she only could think about was fire.

"Mak, I don't really believe you,"

"That's why I'm trying to prove it. But all I can think about doing is a little conjuring of fire. Fire is just something all new 16-year-old witches can conjure. OH! Wait," Makenzie stood there, she closed her palm, opening it as a bat appeared.

"A bat?"

"This is the bat I was going to use on that werewolf. But then he knocked me to the ground and scratching me." Mak said, tossing him the bat.

"Why a bat?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my mind. It's easier to explain why there was a bat in that video shop than a gun." Mak rolled her eyes at him. She felt her palm start to heat up when Stiles still didn't believe her. "Fine. Fire it is." Mak opened her hand, and the flames rose from her hand. Stiles jumped up from his computer chair, moving away from Makenzie. "Believe me now?"

"Yep."

"Perfect." Mak closed her hand, allowing her to calm down.

"Can you do anything else?"

"I should but I don't feel up to par."

"What does that mean?"

"My brother and sister have had their powers since 16 and I'm not as power as them. Its like, my powers have been weakened." Makenzie sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit! Is that the time?! I'm late for work!" Makenzie grabbed her backpack from the bed.

"How are you-" Before Stiles could finish, Mak was gone. "Right, a witch..."

* * *

Makenzie accidently misaimed her arrival, entering the dogs room. They started barking up a storm at her, because all the animals could sense something different about her. Mak heard the end of Deaton's conversation with Sheriff Stilinski. She waited until the Sheriff was gone, so she didn't have to explain herself.

"Hello Makenzie,"

"Sorry I'm late."

"Have you heard from Scott?"

"No. I saw him this morning with his girlfriend but I'm assuming they skipped school for the day." Makenzie said, thinking about what to say next. Deaton checked the sick dog. "You lied to him."

"Makenzie,"

"I know, he can't know but you could have-"

"Makenzie, please go to the front desk. I think someone's there." Deaton told her. Mak sighed, nodding her head. She took her backpack to the front desk, smiling at the person there with a cat in their arms.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the chair in Makenzie's Chem class, about to talk to Mr. Harris - one of the teachers that Mak couldn't stand. "Why aren't her parents here?" was the first thing out of Harris' mouth.

"They travel a lot, so I've been her guardian for years now." Quinn stated, not liking Mr. Harris. Harris went on to tell Quinn that Mak wasn't showing her brains in class and she knew why. If Mak didn't have her powers, she'd probably be failing right now instead of passing every class.

"I am worried though,"

"About what?"

"She seems to have a lot on her mind."

"She's a 16-year-old girl who's got a boyfriend and friends, she's your normal girl who parties, underage drinks, and has sex. You can't get anymore normal than that." Quinn told him. "That wasn't what I was getting out. Its like she wants to find the bigger picture of herself. She doesn't know her real parents, correct?" Harris asked.

"They died when she was 4."

"Does she know?"

"I'm pretty sure she realizes that she isn't like Lex and Jasper but I don't think she realizes her parents are 10 feet under." Quinn said.

**~MDS~**

"Makenzie Shane, ah, yes."

"Something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing wrong! She's one of the best students I know. Makenzie Shane is very talented in her writing. The way she acts, talks, and walks. Makenzie knows how to make people love her." Her English teacher told Quinn. This was news to Quinn.

"Really?"

"She's very social with everyone in the school. Lately, I've seen her chatting up one of her classmates. Uh, Isaac Lahey. I hope that friendship sticks, he could use a few good friends." The teacher said. Quinn nodded, listening to the teacher about Mak's grades.

**~MDS~**

"How are you Shane's mother?"

"I'm not her mother, I'm her guardian. Her parents are out of town a lot, so I take care of her." Quinn sighed. Now she understood why Mak said not to murder Finstock.

"And Mak? Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Her full name is Makenzie, she just prefer Mak over her given name." Quinn said. Finstock nodded, looking over the papers. "Can we just talk about her grade and anything else you need to tell me about her?"

"Right! Uh, Shane is an amazing student, A's all round. She's really great at sports too — track and cross country, she's our star athlete. She does have a few issues with...listening." Finstock said. "Listen? Why listening?" Quinn asked.

"She's usually on her phone during my class, but if I ask her what I previously said, she could probably quote word-for-word I said. Right down to the most personally thing I said during that period." Finstock said.

"Well, I mean,"

"And it looks like to me, she's been hanging around a different group of students lately. Drifting away from the...populars or whatever the hell they call themselves. I'd hate to see her go down a really bad road." Finstock said.

**~MDS~**

Quinn walked out of the building, her head was swimming with everything that was said to her about Makenzie. She was trying to call her but it went straight to voicemail. Quinn heard a growling and screaming coming from around the cars. She looked around, that wasn't the same growl of a werewolf. That was clearly a mountain lion.

Quinn saw the Sheriff get hit in the hip by a car, going down. She ran to him, asking if he was all right. He said he was. He pulled out his gun that was on his ankle when shots rang out. Quinn stood up, walking towards the sound. What was lying dead on the ground was a mountain lion. Chris Argent was holding the gun that was fired.

The cops would think this was the animal that hurt the kids, killing those people. Quinn pulled out her phone, dialing a number. "Yeah, it's done. No one suspects."

* * *

**So Mak told someone, and that someones was Stiles! **

**Happy Moonday and Happy 21st Birthday to me! Yep, I'm 21 and watching Teen Wolf. Nothing wrong with that, right? **

**And I can actually watch this episode live! Castle was pushed until next week, so TEEN WOLF NIGHT FOR ME! ON MY BIRTHDAY! AH! **

**EDIT: I totally forgot to mention, I'm changing it back to Stiles/OC with some Derek/OC. :) Sorry I forgot to mention that! This is my last change unless something drastic happens in S3b! Sorry for the confusion, I really am. But I cross my heart for no more changes! **


	6. Chapter 6

The music was blasting through her headphones as the clock ticked away to 3AM. Makenzie was just sitting in the dark, listening to _My Immortal _by Evanescence. She was waiting for the Council to arrive any day now since she told a human what she was. But no one came, not yet anyway. That kind of scared Mak because they could come at any time, day-night, during school-after school. Any freakin' time of the freakin' day. Mak's song was interrupted by Isaac's text tone she assigned him.

**You awake?**

What was Isaac doing up at this time of night? Mak shouldn't even by up. **Yeah, something the matter, Isaac? **She waited for a response when she scent something wasn't right around her house. Jasper was out with a girl, Lex was now in Paris, and Quinn was asleep for her early morning shift at the hospital. Makenzie got off her bed, going to the windows. Outside was Isaac next to his bike. **I'll be right down. **Mak hit send, grabbing a hoodie and slipping on some flats.

Makenzie made her way downstairs without waking her guardian. She opened the door, Isaac was already standing here with his hood up and his hands in the pockets. Mak allowed the teen inside, bringing him to the kitchen. "Don't worry, Isaac. Only Quinn's home." Mak whispered. Isaac didn't respond to Mak. They were still developing their friendship, but Makenzie knew Isaac was never this quiet. "Hey, Isaac, talk to me."

"Can I stay on your couch?"

"Sure. Why Isaac?"

"I just need a place to crash."

"Isaac, you do realize it is 3 in the morning, on a school night? What happened?" Mak continued to push to find out what happened to him. He looked like he was really upset. Isaac glanced up at the popular girl with no-makeup and in workout shorts and a tank top that was riding up to expose her belly-button. "Isaac, please just tell me."

"My dad, okay."

"Your dad...what?" It hit Makenzie instantly what Isaac meant. "_Shit_. Isaac, you should tell someone about this. If your dad is causing you harm, you need to tell the Sheriff or Miss Morrell so you can get help." Mak said.

"I-I don't want anyone to know."

"Then why tell me?"

"'Cause I know you can keep a secret, Makenzie. And I need you to keep this secret." Isaac pleaded to the witch. Mak stared at him, not wanting to keep this secret like this from the cops. Especially when she was becoming friends with the Sheriff's son. Mak leaned against the island, crossing her arms. She played with the hair that was falling from the bun.

"Isaac, I-"

"Mak, please. I just need a place to crash for a couple nights when I really need to." Isaac said. Mak hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Fine. You can sleep on the couch. I'll just explain it to my family when everyone gets home or up. Or when I find your dead body on the floor Either or." Isaac looked at Mak in shock.

"I'm kidding. I'll get the extra blanket from my room and a couple of pillows."

* * *

"Must stay from Jackson."

"Hey Scott!"

"Oh, come on! Stay away from Lydia."

"Talking to yourself there, Scott?" Makenzie asked, appearing next to him. "Holy sh-!" Scott jumped at the sound of her voice. Mak laughed, holding her sides.

"Mak!"

"Hi Scott, uh, we _really _need to talk." Makenzie stated, following him. He was trying to get away from her and everyone else in her group of friends. "Scott, this is important. Like, almost life and death important." Mak tried to convince him to listen to her but that was a no go. "Well, then, see you class!" Mak yelled after him as he entered history.

Makenzie rolled her eyes, walking off to her first class of the morning which was music.

**~MHS~**

"The what of who?" Lydia asked, when the girls were sitting at one of the table in lunch that afternoon. Makenzie was doing her homework she forgot to do for Spanish last night. "The beast of Gevaudan. Listen, 'A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. _La bete _killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'" Allison read for her book for his history report.

"Boring."

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'"

"Still boring."

"'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'"

"Slipping into a coma bored."

"'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man-eating monster.'"

"Question time: how does this have to do with your family, Allison?" Mak asked, glancing up from her paper.

"This. 'It is believed that _la bete _was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature.'" Lydia and Mak waited for the punchline. "His name was Argent."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asked. "Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does that look like to you?" Allison turned to book towards the girls. Mak glanced up then back down at her work. She stopped, looking straight at the picture. The picture was a werewolf with red eyes — an Alpha.

"Lydia?" Makenzie looked at Lydia who was starting to look more scared as she did a staring contest with the picture of the wolf. "Lydia."

"It looks...like a big...wolf. See you in history." Lydia smiled at the girls. Mak sat there, turning her head to the other table where Stiles and Scott were sitting.

"Mak, what does this look like to you?" Allison asked. "I kinda looks like a wolf but I don't know any wolf that can stand on its two feet like that." Mak played dumb, excusing herself from the table. Makenzie walked out of the lunch room, she stopped by her locker.

"Makenzie,"

"Jesus!" Mak gasped at the sound of her name. She spun around to see the Council standing in the hall with her. Thankfully no one was around. "You guys need to warn me next time you just want to _pop _in. Like seriously!" Mak growled, stuffing her books into the upper locker.

"You told someone."

"He's human."

"You can't trust anyone."

"And that includes you, right?" Makenzie smirked. The Council didn't like when Mak joked, and this was one of those times. "I can trust him, okay. I haven't told anyone else. And I don't plan to. It was just an accident he found out, he's quite a smart guy now that I think about it." Mak said.

"This Stilinski boy better not tell anyone, Makenzie."

"He won't. And have you been spying on me? I never said his name." Mak crossed her arms at the Council.

"We'll be in touch."

"Of course you will. And hopefully the next time won't be in school!" Mak yelled, as the Council disappeared out of sight. Mak sighed, closing her locker.

"Makenzie!"

"Didn't I tell you guys to wear bells or- oh, hi Stiles." Mak said when she saw it was Stiles, not the Council.

"Were you talking to someone out here?"

"Just the most annoying people in the entire world!"

"Oh..kay."

"Forget it. What's up?" Mak asked. "Is there a way to make lacrosse balls harder?" Stiles asked. Mak stared at him.

"What the hell?"

"No, I mean, is there some kind of spell you can do to, you know, make them harder?" Stiles asked.

"If this is some kind of horny pickup line-"

"What?! No! No, uh, just come with me."

"I don't like where this is going, Stilinski."

"You'll be fine and just work your magic." Stiles commented. "I'm always working my magic." Mak smirked.

"I didn't need to know that."

* * *

Mak walked onto the lacrosse field during free period, holding a gym bag as she saw Stiles taping Scott's wrists behind his back. Makenzie didn't ask any questions, she dumped the bag next to Stiles. Mak crossed her arms as Stiles pulled out some of the lacrosse balls, scooping one up and throwing it at Scott. He groaned with the sudden pain.

"What the hell? Why are these so hard?"

"Thank you, Mak."

"You are welcome. Mind if I have a go?" Makenzie smiled sweetly at Stiles. Stiles stared at Mak for a moment before handing her the lacrosse stick. She picked up one of the ball, waiting for Stiles to say something to her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how to throw the ball or what?" Mak smiled. Stiles stood behind Makenzie, placing her hands where they needed to be in order to throw the ball at the intended target — and that intended target was Scott. Mak threw the ball with Stiles help, but it barely touched Scott. "Oh." Mak's jaw clenched.

"Nice try."

"Let me try that again."

"Nah, I think I'm good, guys."

Makenzie scooped up another ball, aiming it right at Scott's stomach. The ball zoomed through the air, making Scott bend over in pain. "Hey, look. I'm better than I thought. Thanks Stiles." Mak grinned, handing Stiles the lacrosse stick. "I'm going to sit on the bench." Mak walked away to the bench, pulling out her phone.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled when the ball got dangerously close to something personal. Mak was in a fit of laugher over this whole 'keep calm Scott' thing. Makenzie stopped her laughter when she saw that Scott was grunting on the ground. She stood up from the bench, keeping as far away as she could. Stiles bent down to the bag, pulling out a phone. Mak could hear the beeping from where she was standing as Scott continued to groan.

He ripped few of his duct tape restraints, pressing his hands against the brown grass. Scott rolled onto his side, taking deep breaths. "It worked." Mak smiled, thinking to herself.

* * *

Makenzie walked into Eco with Matt right behind her, they were holding hands as they walked to the back of the room. She pecked his cheek as she sat down, smiling at him. Stiles never liked Matt, especially when he started dating Makenzie Shane. She was too good of Matt, and even Mak knew that. At one point, Stiles wondered if Mak was just dating him out of pity. She wasn't though, they were in some kind of love.

"Shane! Stop sucking the lips off your boyfriend."

"Good afternoon to you too, Coach." Mak grinned at her cross-country coach. Finstock rolled his eyes at his student, turning back to the blackboard and writing today's agenda. Makenzie pulled out a piece of paper from her binder and a black fine-tip Sharpie. She did this every time in Eco, she barely paid attention to class. Another way her magic worked. Finstock slapped his hand down onto the pile of books on the desk.

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Mak raised her hand without even looking up. "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading — you too, Shane." Mak glared at the coach, lowering her hand. "How about, uh...McCall."

"Wha?"

"The reading."

"Last night's...reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of _The Gettysburg Address_?" Mak glanced up from her doodling, raising an eyebrow at the coach at the front of the room. Some of the students laughed, Matt was one of them. Makenzie reached over, smacking Matt's arm.

'What?' Matt mouthed. 'Stop.' Mak mouthed back.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?" Finstock asked. Makenzie already knew the ask to that with him being with Stiles all the time and now around Mak. "_Very_." Scott said, turning his head towards Stiles.

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Scott looked down at the desk for a moment. "How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No?" Scott shook his head. Mak heard a slight beeping coming from Stiles. She leaned over her desk to the phone in his hand. "How about the, uh, the night before that?"

Scott didn't respond at all, trying to pretend he was probably invisible. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?" The heart monitor was getting closer to the 140s as Scott stammered. "No? A blog? How about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No?" The monitor was now getting closer to the 150s. "How about the adults-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" Scott remind silent.

"Thank you, McCall, thank you." Finstock pounded his hand on the desk. "Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just ruined it for everyone, thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs." Finstock yelled.

"Coach! What the hell?!" Mak stood up from her desk. "You are putting far too much pressure on Scott as it is with lacrosse! You have no idea what's happening to him, he's a teenage boy. So much happens within the first two years of high school." Makenzie growled.

"Shane, sit down!" Mak glared at Finstock, sitting down in her seat as the beeping slowed down. Makenzie noticed at Scott and Allison were holding hands under her desk.

As soon as class ended, Mak stayed after when Finstock told her too. Makenzie held the strap of her messenger bag as the other students left the classroom. Matt was going to wait but Finstock shoved him out and closed the door behind him. Makenzie motioned Matt to go on ahead without her.

"Shane, what you did-"

"You were basically telling Scott he was a failure when he isn't. Like I said, the teenage years-"

"I don't care, Makenzie." Mak took a step back from Finstock when he said her name. He never called anyone by their first name except for Jackson and sometimes Danny, but never _her_. "Why were you sticking up for McCall?" Finstock asked.

"I...I'm becoming friends with him, coach. We have a...similar interest." Makenzie said. "Is it sex?" Finstock asked.

"What?! No! I've-I'm with Matt, Scott's with Allison! We are in different relationships. I'm not having this conversation with my coach. I'm getting out of here." Mak walked to the door, gripping the hand. She stopped for a moment when something came over her. "Quinn told me about the conference, Coach. And I'm just trying to be a good friend, branch out a little bit." Mak said.

"You have friends."

"Who plan on using me."

"What was that, Shane?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

"Where's Mak?"

"Right here." Makenzie grinned, appearing next to the boys. They both jumped, spinning to Makenzie. She laughed at them.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I've been standing behind you for quite some time."

"No, you haven't. Stiles?"

"What can you tell yeah, Scott? Mak is a...special one." Stiles commented. Mak smiled at him as Derek's car approached the school. Makenzie saw someone in the back of his car.

"Is that our boss?"

"Derek thinks he's the Alpha."

"But he's not."

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles muttered as the students went towards the school. Derek called after them, stopping them.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said as they teens walked to the school, Stiles broke the chain that was on the doors. Scott, Stiles, and Mak walked down the hallway to the office. Mak brought up to speed on what was going on and what Scott's plan was. It was a bad plan, just an FYI.

"Okay, one question: what are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"And what are you doing to do if he does show up?"

"I don't know."

"Anyone else get the sudden urge to just...I don't know...disappear? Left before anything bad happens to us?" Makenzie asked. "You aren't leaving, Mak." Stiles said.

"Oh come on, Stiles!"

"You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott asked, making the teens change the subject. "Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked.

"I hope not."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three."

Stiles placed the mic on the counter, Scott cleared his throat. "I've got a question. Does Scott know how to howl?" Makenzie asked. Scott glared at Makenzie. "We're about to find out." Stiles said. Scott clicked the mic on, taking a deep breath. Out came a howl that sounded like something was dying and wanting so badly to just give up.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"

"Yeah, technically."

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

"Scott, I'll be honest — you sounded like a dying cat." Makenzie said. "What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked.

"Listen to me, you're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man — be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it." Stiles gave Scott a pep talk. All Mak did was shaking her head and rolled her eyes. Stiles moved back to where Makenzie was as Scott pressed the button again. He inhaled.

A howl came out of Scott, that echoed in the office. It shook everything around them. Stiles and Makenzie were standing in the background, covering their ears from the howl.

"How was that?"

"I think that did the trick."

"If I have hearing lose, Scott. I'm blaming you."

**~MDS~**

"What the hell was what? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek snapped when the teens walked out of the school. "Sorry, didn't think it would be that loud." Scott said.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome_!"

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, looking into Derek's car. "What?" Derek turned to his car. Deaton wasn't inside the car.

"Wait, are you telling me that Deaton's the werewolf?" Makenzie asked with a gulp.

"I didn't do anything."

"Derek, look out!" Mak screamed as the Alpha came up behind him, stabbing him from behind with the claws. Derek started to spit out blood as the Alpha growled. Stiles grabbed Makenzie's hand, pulling her backwards. The teens ran to the school, closing the double doors behind them. Mak was breathing heavily, feeling her hands begin to shake.

* * *

**Definitely not my best chapter but, you know one of those days where you just want to get it over with and finish a chapter. This was this chapter. The next chapter is Night School, one of my favorite episodes! :)**

**Happy Moonday! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was after school hours — actually _way after school hours _— and why was Makenzie stuck there? Because she was playing follow the leader with Scott and Stiles. She was leaning her back against the double doors, right in the center. Stiles was on her right and Scott on her left. Mak was almost squeezing Stiles' hand so hard that she didn't think he care at this point. The Alpha was outside, and they had no idea who it was.

Deaton was gone from the car as soon as they got back to Derek.

Ooh..._Derek_...

Makenzie was trying to keep herself from completely having a breakdown. You should never put a witch under that much pressure. Mak wanted to just disappear, just get out of the school — let the boys fend for themselves but her powers were extremely low.

"Lock it!"

"With what?"

"Anything!" Stiles stood up quickly, looking out the small door window. Scott did the same. Makenzie slowly stood up from the ground, looking over Stiles' shoulder. "No."

"Yes."

"Can I try something?" Makenzie asked. "What can you do, Mak?" Scott asked.

"Stiles move a little." Stiles moved from the window for a moment, Makenzie stood there, raising one finger to the bolt cutters. Makenzie closed her eyes as Scott asked what she was doing, his eyes widened but he saw the bolt cutters starting to move and float in midair.

"What the hell?!"

"Like I said, we've got a lot to talk about. Short answer - I'm witch." Makenzie said as the bolt cutters floated from the ground. Mak started to feel lightheaded, pressing her hand on her head. The cutters clattered to the ground, the friends ducked but poked their heads up to see if the Alpha heard that. "A weak witch at the moment."

Before Scott could say anything else, Stiles was already out the door to get the bolt cutters. Mak and Scott looked out the window, seeing the Alpha coming from behind Stiles' jeep. The teens started banging on the door to get Stiles to noticed them, pointing towards the Alpha. Stiles turned his attention to the Alpha that was charging right towards him. Mak opened the door to allow Stiles in as he put the bolt cutters on the door handles to stop the Alpha from coming inside.

"Where is it?"

"Where'd it go?"

The three teens moved away from the double doors, Stiles was holding his large flashlight at the doors. "That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not."

"So we're stuck in the school until morning. Great." Makenzie groaned as they heard a howling from _inside _the school. Scott, Stiles, and Mak ran off to one of the open classrooms. The boys started to move the desk, but Stiles stopped.

"The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know."

"I hate your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss."

"Deaton's not the Alpha!" Mak growled. "Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles said.

"That can't be."

"Oh, come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten-seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's no convenient timing?" Stiles asked. "It's not him." Scott said.

"He killed Derek."

"Derek's not dead! He can't be dead!" Makenzie argued. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles told them.

"Okay, just... What do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles asked. The teens walked over to the windows, Scott tried to open one of them. "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." Stiles said.

"Then we break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then we run really fast."

"Scott, we'd leave Stiles in the dust if we ran really fast." Mak said. "Hey!" Stiles snapped.

"Stiles, Scott's a werewolf. And I've been on the track team since middle school. You'd be-" Makenzie stopped, seeing the state of Stiles jeep. "Stiles, what happened to your jeep?" Mak asked.

"Nothing happened to- My jeep!"

"That's definitely bent."

"What the hell-" Glass shattered above them, Stiles covered Makenzie's head as the glass fell on them and around them. Stiles shined the flashlight to the object that was thrown through the window.

"That looks important."

"That's my battery."

"So _very _important?"

The boys glared at Mak. "Hey! I don't know anything about cars, all I know is that I want to drive one." Makenzie said.

Stiles went to move but Scott grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "Don't."

"We have to move."

"He could right outside."

"He _is _right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott said. Scott sat up on his knees, looking around outside. "Anything?" Mak asked.

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now."

* * *

Quinn went into Makenzie's room to talk to her but didn't find her there. Quinn saw Mak's phone on the desk, it was buzzing off the hook. She walked over to the phone, picking it up. Mak was very popular that night - texts from Lydia, a call from her boyfriend, and a text message from Isaac. It said that he'd need a place to crash tonight after work.

"Hey Lex," Lex walked towards her sister's room, leaning against the door.

"What's up?"

"Where's Mak?"

"She told me that she left something at the school. She was going to get it." Lexington stated. Quinn nodded. "Anything else?"

"Who's Isaac?"

"Oh, one of Mak's little friend. She told Jazz that Isaac slept over the other night to do some school project." Lex shrugged, walking away from the bedroom. Quinn stared at the iPhone in her hand as a new message came through. It was from Isaac, saying he'd use the back door like he did the last time.

"Last time? What is going on? And where's Makenzie?"

* * *

The teens went down to the boys' locker room since pretty much every room in the school had windows. Makenzie closed the door behind them. "You should call your dad." Scott said.

"Yeah, and tell him what exactly?"

"I don't know, anything. Anything but the truth." Mak said. "There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cops cars, it'll take off." Scott said.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely _Terminator _and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked.

"They have guns."

"You do realize Derek got shot with a _wolfsbane-laced bullet_, right? That slowed him down only so much, but he was still threatening to kill us." Makenzie reminded the Beta.

"We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?"

"That could work. We go outside, we get the key off his body — _urg_ — and then we take his car." Stiles said. "And him." Scott added.

"Fine. Whatever."

Scott went silent for a moment. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"I think I heard something."

"What is it?!"

"Shh." After a minute of silence, the teens without wolf-hearing heard something coming down the hall towards the locker room. Makenzie whirled around, looking for a place to hide. "Lockers!" Stiles whispered, pointing to the unlocked lockers.

"How are we-" Mak never finished, she was pulled into a locker with Stiles Stilinski. They were pressed up against each other in the small locker. Mak was lucky that was even able to move her hands up to make sure Stiles didn't get any ideas. He didn't, they were too focused on _not _getting killed and eaten by the Alpha. "Brilliant idea, Stilinski. _Brilliant_!" Mak growled as whatever was outside came into the locker room.

Stiles covered his mouth to keep himself from saying anything out loud. Suddenly, they had Scott scream and the locker room flew open. Makenzie almost landed on top of Stiles as he told the janitor to be quiet.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Quiet!"

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" He asked. The three teens didn't say anything. "The three of you, get out."

"Just listen for half a second, okay?"

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The janitor shoved the teens out of the locker room as they tried to explain what was going on to him. He wasn't listening though. "Shut up and go. AH!" The teens stared at the door as it slammed shut. A growled echoed the locker room. The janitor was screaming as his body hit the door — there was blood.

"Scott, we can't help him! Run!" Makenzie stated, running off with her friends. The kept running until they got to back entrance. Scott and Stiles rammed right into it, grunting as they did.

"What the hell?"

"It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door?" Mak questioned. "To block us in." Scott added.

"Scott, I'm telling you right now - I am not dying in this school." Makenzie crossed her arms, walking away from them. "I'm with Mak on this one - I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles agreed.

"We're not going to die."

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott said. "Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's-that's beautiful." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott stopped Stiles and Makenzie from walking when he looked out the window. Makenzie followed Scott's eyes to where it was looking.

It was the Alpha.

Scott, Stiles, and Makenzie went off running down the hall as the Alpha jumped through the window, breaking it. He roared behind them as the wolf gained speed. The sophomores ran down the stairs and through the double doors at the bottom.

**~MDS~**

The three friends made it down to the basement, hiding from the Alpha. There were soft growling coming from the same room they were hiding in. Mak kept telling herself that she wasn't going to die, she wasn't going to die in the Beacon Hills High School. Stiles, Makenzie, and Scott rounded the lockers, making their way back to where they came.

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it... something." Glass shattered as soon as Stiles finished speaking. The teens flinched at the sound. The Alpha growled again. Stiles started to pull out his keys, glaring at his friends for a moment. He jingled the keys for a moment before tossing them into the boiler room. The teens ran into the darkness as the Alpha bolted into the room.

Stiles slammed the door shut, ordering Makenzie and Scott to move the desk. Scott and Mak were on one side and Stiles on the other. The Alpha growled at them, making the teens jump with surprise. Stiles motioned Scott and Makenzie to get over the desk. Mak thought for a moment as the climbed onto the desk. The Alpha growled again, making Makenzie flinched. Stiles grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the small window. Scott jumped across next, standing beside Stiles and Mak.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanna get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles said. "This is the _Alpha_ we're talking about, Stiles. We just watched it scale the roof and jump through a window to get to us! We don't know how much strength that werewolf has." Makenzie said.

Stiles jumped onto the desk, kneeling as he looked into the boiler room. "Yeah, that's right, we got you..."

"Will you shut up!"

"I'm not scared of this thing." The Alpha growled loudly at Stiles, making Stiles jump off the table. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there and we're out here. You're not going any-" Stiles was interrupted by a crashing noise. Makenzie placed her hands on her hips as she waited for one of the boys to realize she was right. The Alpha was in the vents, making the metal creak under his weight. The teens went off running before the Alpha found an opening.

* * *

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott asked. "Scott, just an FYI, just because I'm part of this supernatural community doesn't mean I have super hearing." Makenzie stated.

"Yes or no?"

"No. We're don't hear anything."

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"Allison? _Here_?" Makenzie asked, eyes widening.

"Mak, do you have your phone?" Scott asked. Makenzie nodded, going to grab her phone from her back pocket. Suddenly her face fell. "Mak?"

"I left my phone at home. No wonder I haven't gotten anything from Lydia for the past hour." Makenzie said.

"Stiles?" Stiles pulled out his phone, handing it to Scott. Scott dialed Allison's number. He told her where to go and off the friends went main lobby to meet up with Allison Argent. Makenzie and Stiles stood towards the back as Scott ran up to Allison.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked. "Because you asked me to." Allison stated.

"I asked you to?"

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked. "Because I didn't." Scott said.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles piped up.

"Jackson did."

"Wait, Jackson's here?" Mak asked. "And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked as her phone rang. She answered her phone as Lydia and Jackson entered the main lobby.

"_Finally_. Can we go now?" Lydia asked. As Allison went to say something, a heavy thud was heard from above them. Scott and Allison grabbed each other's hands.

"Run!" Scott yelled. The teens went off running as the Alpha fell through the ceiling. "Don't look back!" Makenzie yelled, not wanting Allison, Lydia, or Jackson to know what was after them. The Alpha growled loudly as the teens darted down the hall towards the double doors. Stiles and Mak pushed the doors open, they stopped when they saw the long line of windows. The rest of the classmates closed the door, locking it and started moving chairs to block it off.

"Scott, wait, not here."

"What was that? Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?"

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs."

"Hey, guys! Stiles and I- Can't you wait a second?" Mak asked. "You guys, listen to me... Can we wait a second?" Stiles asked.

"GUYS!"

The teens turned towards the screaming Makenzie. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now...what should we do about the 20-foot wall of _windows_?" Stiles motioned to the windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why." Allison said with a whimper. Scott didn't respond. "Scott?" Scott moved away from his girlfriend. Jackson motioned to Stiles to tell the others what was going on.

"The janitor is dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said. "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"What, who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed..." Lydia was starting to get hysterical. "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"Who was it? What does he want?" Allison demanded. Scott didn't respond again, Makenzie was starting to having her brain run on overdrive, thinking of an idea. "What's happening?" Allison whispered. No one talked. "Scott!"

"I-I-I don't know! I-I-I just... If we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said. "_Us_?! He's gonna kill us?" Lydia gasped.

"Who?" Mak, Stiles, and Scott didn't say anything. "Who is it?" Allison demanded.

"Derek." Everyone turned towards Makenzie who was standing by the window, trying to keep any emotion inside bottled up inside. "Derek Hale is the killer, he's the one that's after us." Makenzie said, turning towards her friends.

"Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?"

"We all saw him."

"The mountain lion..."

"There is _no _mountain lion, Lydia! It was Derek who killed them all! And now, he's after us." Makenzie snapped at the strawberry-blond. "All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yep, starting with his sister, Laura Hale." Mak stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how she knew her name. She barely remembered the Hales - it must have been Quinn telling her or something.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store."

"It's been Derek the whole time." Scott added. Lydia, Jackson, and Allison looked at each other. "He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now...he's going to kill us, too."

"Call the cops."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No_." Stiles said. Jackson glared at him. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles added.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling."

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second." Jackson pushed Stiles away from his girlfriend.

"Hey."

As soon as Lydia got a hold of the police, they hung up the moment she mentioned Beacon Hills High. "She hung up on me." Lydia stated.

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia said. "Okay, then call again!" Allison said.

"No, they won't trace a cell. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said. "What the... What...What is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Scott. "Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked. "No. I mean, I don't know." Scott stammered.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked. "I don't know!" Scott snapped.

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah? Mak, this way," Stiles said, moving Scott away from the group. Makenzie was right behind Scott and Stiles. "Okay, first off - Mak, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles smiled.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"It was brilliant."

"It doesn't matter if Derek's is actually dead. Oh, I'm screwed if he's alive." Mak muttered.

"God, I totally bit her head off!"

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles said. "But we are alive. It could've killed us already. Its like it's cornering us or something." Scott said.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" Mak asked. "Allison's family?" Scott questioned.

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Scott stared at Stiles and Mak. "Someone had to send it."

"Assheads...new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson said. Stiles rolled his eyes, not wanting to follow through with the plan Jackson just told.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott said. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles whispered.

"All right, give me the phone," Jackson moved forward, grabbing Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turned quickly, he threw a punch at Jackson. Makenzie just stood there for a moment to register what _just _happened. Mak smiled at Stiles, touching his shoulder.

"That was awesome!" She whispered in his ear, making sure no one but he heard her. Stiles pulled out his phone, dialing his father's number.

"Hey dad, it's me. _And _it's your voicemail." Stiles sighed. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." The Alpha was right outside the door, banging against the metal. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school." Stiles hung up the phone.

"Oh, God. Oh my God!"

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said. "Which only goes up." Scott said.

"Up is better than here."

"Stiles has a point."

The teens went off running into the kitchen, getting to the stairwell they needed. They tried to find a classroom that was open, it just so happened the Chem lab was open. The door was closed behind them, putting a chair under the handle. Everyone in the room was panting quietly. There was a distant growl. The Alpha moved past the Chem lab, not raising an eyebrow at the students hiding there.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked. "Five, maybe six, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson stated.

"Five? I _barely _fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said. "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott said.

"One: that's a deadbolt. Two: where's the key?"

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his _body _has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott informed Stiles and Mak. "Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asked.

"I'm getting the key." Scott said, walking away from his friends.

Makenzie stood there a moment, "Can I see your phone, Stiles?" Mak held out her hand. "Why?" Stiles asked.

"I need to call Quinn."

"Why her?"

"She can get your dad faster than he can check his phone. Just hand it over, okay? Please?" Makenzie continued to hold out her hand for the phone. Stiles hesitated, handing the phone to her. "You'll get it right back."

* * *

Makenzie's phone rang next to Quinn who picked it up quicker than she should have. "Mak! Where the hell are you?" Quinn growled into the phone.

_"I'm stuck at the school."_

"How stuck?"

_"Uh...the...Alpha...is here. I'm in the Chem lab-"_

"Just flash out of there, Mak, you know how." Quinn stood up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

_"I would if I could. Let me finish, I'm in the Chem lab with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Jackson. At the moment, doing my business isn't going to happen. I need you to get to either the police station or to the Sheriff's house. This...Alpha...called the cops and said they got a tip that prank calls would come in about a break-in at the school." _Quinn heard Makenzie take a deep breath. _"Quinn, we have no way out. The Alpha wants to kills us — all of us. We need help."_

"I'm on my way." Quinn hung up the phone, grabbing her car keys. "I'm going out! Don't wait up!" Quinn yelled to the Shane siblings. Quinn closed the door, smirking as she did.

**~MDS~**

Mak held the phone in her hand as the other students did whatever behind her. Stiles walked to the back of the room to her. Makenzie stared at him, handing the phone back to him. "Quinn's on her way. She'll get your father or something. I don't know how much long I can stay in here with you guys. I've been trying to find the perfect time to just flash out but, I can't." Mak whispered.

"She'll come through."

"I haven't trusted her in so long, Stiles. Why should I trust her now?"

"Faith?" Makenzie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Just go." Stiles said.

"I can't. I can't leave my _friends_. Especially without you and Scott." Mak said.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't...I can't stop my hands from shaking." Allison choked back tears. Jackson took her hands. "It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

"Okay."

Makenzie and Stiles walked over to their friends, Mak stood away from her friends. She was looking at the bottles on the counter. "Why did you guys need sulfuric acid?" Mak held up the bottle. Lydia turned her attention to Jackson. "You handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." Lydia said.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?"

"Except this bottle says sulfuric acid. Did you hand Lydia this bottle?" Makenzie asked. "Duh." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"He handed me that bottle." Mak looked at Stiles. He shook his head. Makenzie slammed the glass bottle on the desk, walking towards the windows. Mak jumped at the sound of the Alpha growl that echoed through the school. Jackson fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Makenzie leaned her head against the cold window, closing her hands to keep her from do anything she'd need to explain.

"Mak!" Stiles ran to her. Makenzie had her eyes closed. "You okay?"

"His growl can turn anything into its other self. My powers are...ah...trying to break free. I can feel the fire in my palms right now." Makenzie opened her eyes, staring at Stiles. The growl disappeared and Mak started to feel herself again. No power wanted to leave her body.

"Is he?"

"I-I think so...but, Stiles..."

"What?"

"Scott's in his Beta-self." Mak whispered. "What?" Stiles stared at her.

"I can feel a Beta near, it's gotta be Scott. I know Scott and Derek's Beta senses. It's...less creepy than it sounds." Makenzie said. Suddenly, Allison was yelling Scott's name and trying to open the door. Makenzie and Stiles turned towards her.

"Allison, stop!" Allison turned towards Lydia. "Do you hear that?" Faintly in the distance Mak could hear sirens wailing. The cops were coming to the school. The other teens ran to the window where Stiles and Make were. The cops were arriving to school. Another car pulled up, Quinn was getting out. She looked up at the open window, seeing Makenzie with her friends.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the three teenagers.

"Yes."

"I saw him too."

"Me three."

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked. "We're still looking." The Sheriff said.

"Did you check under the bleachers? _Under them_?" Scott asked. "Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing." The Sheriff said.

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do."

"No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't." Scott said.

"Listen...we're going to search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise." Stiles' father said. One of his men called his name. "Stay. The three of you."

"Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles said with a smile. "When we were in the Chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott was asking the right questions.

"How come we're still alive?" Mak asked.

"It wants me in its pack." Scott sighed. "But I-I think, first...I have to get rid of my old pack."

"Old pack?"

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. Makenzie. You."

"The Alpha doesn't wanna kill us."

Scott turned away from his friends, "He wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

"How in the holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked. "Because when he made me shift...I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott said. Scott walked away from Stiles and Mak, but they followed.

"Deaton!"

"There you are."

"How-How did you..."

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise. You too, Makenzie." Deaton chuckled. Mak smiled at him as the Sheriff moved the teens away from the vet. Scott started to walk with them until he saw Allison.

"Mak," Quinn yelled from her car. Makenzie looked at the Sheriff. He allowed her to go. "You're okay."

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I just want to get home and sleep this night off." Makenzie got into the car, staring at Stiles. She gave him a weak smile. She saw her phone sitting in the cup holder. She grabbed it quickly, sending Stiles a text. **We'll talk soon.** Quinn got into the car, driving away from the school.

* * *

**I'm cutting it damn close aren't I? I almost forgot to post today, I don't know what was going on in my mind when today hit. But Happy Moonday! I get to watch Teen Wolf live since there's no Castle tonight. **

**I was thinking about splitting up this chapter into two but I liked the length (4000+ words) and since most of the time these chapters are pretty lengthy, you just like it more. **

**I've got BIG plans for 3b - you have no idea how much I can't wait to see what happens in the finale and how my story will come together. But all I can say is Mak isn't everything you may think. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning came too quickly in Mak's opinion. She was just getting home from her long over do run in the woods. Beacon Hills High was closed since the attack at the school and her throwing Derek completely under the bus for something he didn't even do. In her heart, she knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead.

"Morning little sis,"

"Jasper." Makenzie walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. She chugged have the bottle down, capping the bottle as she pulled out her earbuds. Mak turned her attention to Jasper who was sitting at the island. He went to say something when his sister's phone buzzed. Mak glanced at the caller — sliding the ignore button. _Again_.

"School's open today."

"OK."

"You wanna go to school?"

"Nope."

"You wanna stay home?"

"Nope."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"Mak, if you don't want to go to school-"

"I'll go. Nothin' better to then going to school. Since I'm in _such _a fantastic mood, I think Matt and I need a little chat. I'll hop in the shower so you can take me to school, be down in 20." Makenzie took the bottle with her as she walked to the stairs. "I'm going to Stiles' house after school. No need to find another girl who goes to my school today, Jasper." Mak jogged up the stairs.

Jasper sat at the island with his coffee, staring at where his sister just stood. Jasper already knew what happened at the school, and why was Makenzie not telling him about it? The Council already spoke to the Shanes about Mak's new developments. Something wasn't right.

**~MDS~**

"I _can't _believe you had a police escort me to school, Jazz."

"It wasn't me, it was the Council. They want to protect you, Mak." Jasper said as he pulled in front of the school. Makenzie glared at him. "I hate the Witches Council. With a very fiery passion." Makenzie slumped in the seat.

"Mak, I need to tell you something,"

"If it's about my parents, I already know." Mak heard the bell ring. "I gotta go, Jazz. Reminder, I'm going over to Stiles' house after school." Mak got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Today, Makenzie was going to avoid Matt while trying to catch up with Stiles and Scott.

The moment Mak entered the school, it was the talk of the school. Anything that happens in Beacon Hills is always the talk of the school. She saw Matt coming towards her, but Makenzie walked down another hall to get to class that morning. It would take her double the time, and probably make her late but at this point — school wasn't her main issue.

It was a couple classes later and Makenzie walked into Chem for one of the big tests of the year. Mak saw Stiles and smiled as she walked to the desk next to him. Mak was avoiding Lydia and Allison as well as her boyfriend that morning, because she didn't want to explain why she was in the school with Scott and Stiles. Or why she was even at the school at all.

"Hey Stiles. Can I come over after school?"

"S-sure. Why?"

"I just don't want to see my family right now or don't want Matt to stop me at the end of the day." Makenzie sighed, pulling out a pencil from her backpack. She leaned back against the chair, tapping her pencil against the desk.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Stiles got to writing his name, making sure he passed this class. Makenzie used her penmanship on the cover, smiling as she did. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin," Makenzie opened the first page of the test.

Mak failed to study for this test, but her magic helped some. Makenzie worked at a pace that Harris didn't get suspicious of why she was done before everyone else. Mak scratched her head as she turned to the next page of the test, glancing around the room at everyone else. Some people were still working on page one, some were ahead of Mak, and some were just not focused. She noticed that Scott was starting to panic. She tried to focus on her test as she started to worry about Scott's mental state — ever since he's breakup with Allison, they haven't been the same.

Makenzie looked over her answers to the second page, guessing on two before turning to page three. She started to get to work when Scott got up from this desk, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the classroom.

"Mr. McCall?"

Stiles was right behind him. Stiles turned back, giving Makenzie a look. She nodded, quickly just picking out answers to each question as Harris yelled Stiles' last name. Mak grabbed Stiles' backpack and hers, darting out of the class. "Miss Shane!"

Mak found Stiles heading to the boys' locker room, she followed right behind him. They entered the locker room, hearing one of the showers running. Mak and Stiles didn't know what to expect — they thought maybe Scott was turning but when they saw that he was just shirtless with cold water running down him, they knew they were okay.

"Stiles, Mak, I can't..." Mak could hear in Scott's voice that he was gasping to catch his breath.

"What's happening? Are you changing?"

"No, dumbass - I think...I think he's having an- Does Scott still have his inhaler?" Mak asked. Stiles pulled Scott's backpack off his shoulder, unzipping the top pocket. He tossed Scott the inhaler. Scott puffed some of the meds into his lungs.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked as soon as he knew he could breath properly again. "No, you were having a panic attack." Mak crossed her arms.

"Thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. _Irony_." Stiles added.

"How did you know to do that?"

"It was common sense to me — lack of oxygen, use something that helps you to breath." Makenzie said. "Well, I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles asked.

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott said, running his hand through his wet hair. "Well, you could think about this if you want - Allison's dad is a werewolf hunter who's out to kill you. Just my...honest opinion." Mak muttered as Scott glared at her.

"Not helpful, Mak."

"You were thinking it too."

"Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped — it's supposed to suck." Stiles said. "No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott said.

"It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who _is _your boss, can't get to you either." Stiles said. "I think we need to do a lot more than lock up in my room." Scott said.

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked. "No. Because if I get out...I think I might kill someone." Scott said.

"I was worried about so many other things - that takes the number one spot." Makenzie groaned. "What was number one?" Stiles asked.

"To break the heart of Matt."

"About time."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Mak at the end of the day was talking with Lydia, waiting for the players to come out of the locker room. She saw Stiles and Scott staring at her and Lydia with their gear on. "I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world." Stiles yelled to Scott as he approached Lydia and Mak.

"Hey Mak."

"Hey Scott. I'll meet up with you later, okay, Lydia?"

"I'll save you a seat."

"Mak, can we talk for a moment?" Scott asked. Makenzie nodded, smiling at him. They walked off to one of the empty offices for the coaches. Mak placed her backpack on the ground, hopping up on to the desk.

"What's this about Scott? I could hear Stiles cheering from the hallway. Something obviously good happened to him." Makenzie said.

"I just needed to ask you something."

"Is this about Stiles?"

"This isn't about Stiles."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you...uh... Do you know if Allison still likes me?" Scott asked. "Gotta ask, is this _Scott _talking or _Beta _Scott talking?" Mak asked.

"Just me. No wolf."

"Well, of course Allison still likes you, Scott. She'll always like you." Mak smiled. "Really?"

"According to Lydia, just as _friends_. But I know better, Allison is still pretty much in love with you as you are with her. Yet, Lydia has this strange, twisted idea about why you two should just be friends. Part of me says, sure, be together but the other part of me says, hell, she doesn't deserve him." Makenzie said. She stared at Scott with a smirk. Mak knew it was just the full moon talking when it came to Scott but something about him, she was drawn to.

Scott grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "Whatcha gonna do big bad Beta?" Mak smirked. Scott kissed her. It wasn't something she was used to, she only been kissed a few times, not counting her boyfriend. Makenzie ran her hand through Scott's hair, pulling him in closer. Suddenly, she felt his fingers dig into her back through her shirt. "NO!" Mak pushed his back with the power that was being bottled up. Scott's back slammed into the door, breaking the layer of glass in the small window.

"You liked it."

"That's just the full moon talking Scott! Fight that urge, please."

* * *

Mak felt better after breaking it off with Matt. Matt on the other hand didn't like it one bit. Makenzie and Matt were standing by the lacrosse field, having it out with their classmates whispering about them. Matt was trying to convince Mak to give him another chance, but she couldn't. It wasn't something he did, it was something she did.

"God, Matt! I'm just not in love with you anymore. Its time to move on, we've been together since middle school. And do you realize _I'm _the one breaking up with _you_?" Mak crossed her arms at her soon-to-be ex. Makenzie rolled her eyes at Matt who was called onto the field. "Better go before Finstock kicks your ass." Mak commented.

"This isn't over, Mak."

"It is," Makenzie grabbed her backpack, walking over to where Lydia was sitting with a couple of her other friends. Mak couldn't think about anything else but the full moon that was tonight and the fact that Derek could be alive or die. Plus having Scott kiss her, and her kiss him back didn't help the situation very much. Mak wasn't paying much attention the practice until Lydia grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the bleachers.

"What happened?"

"Scott just slammed Danny to the ground."

"Danny?! But Danny's nice to everyone." The girls ran onto the field, as Danny got checked out. "Is Danny going to be okay?" Mak asked.

"Looks like a bloody nose - Shane, your lipstick." Makenzie's eyes widened, rummaging through her backpack to find her mirror. She pulled it out, seeing the smudged lipstick on her top lip.

"Must have accidentally touched it or something." Mak lied. Makenzie looked up, seeing the expression on Stiles' face. "Stiles, I-" Stiles shook his head at her, not wanting her to talk to him. "I'm sorry."

"You and Stilinski? Is this why you broke it off?" Matt asked, getting angry. "No! Not at all! I broke up with you because I don't love you anymore. Actually, I don't think I've even been in love with you, Matt." Makenzie shook her head, walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"Home! Do I need to check in with my ex everyday now? God!" Makenzie stormed off the field, getting as far away from the school as she could before snapping her fingers and arrived home. She needed to let off some steam — a good run in the woods would do the thing. Mak at this point didn't care if it was a full moon or not.

* * *

Halfway through her run in the woods, she remembered something. Tonight was the night that Stiles was going to lock Scott up in his room during the full moon. She knew that Stiles didn't need help but she knew that she needed to talk to Stiles, give him her side of the story. Makenzie looked a deep breath, snapping her fingers. She arrived at the McCall household right outside Scott's room. "You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Mak. That's my, like, the one girl that I-" Makenzie stopped, leaning herself against the wall. "And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon. He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles yelled.

"She wanted to be kissed."

"What?"

Makenzie began to softly bang her head on the wall, wanting this day to just...disappear. "She would have done a lot more too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me." Stiles left the room, seeing Mak standing there, the tears were filling her eyes. "She would have done anything I wanted. _Anything_!" Scott yelled. Stiles watched as Makenzie slid down the wall, covering her face with her hands.

"Mak, is this true?"

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." Makenzie couldn't deal with Scott's door being open, she waved her hand, it slammed shut behind Stiles. Stiles took the other wall to be away from Makenzie. She pulled out her phone, reading some of the texts she got on her run. Stiles just sat there, his hands were starting to shake. "Stiles-"

"Not now, Makenzie."

"I'm sorry. As soon as I realized-"

"Mak, I don't care."

"I stopped it before it got too far. I used my magic on him. When a witch uses her magic against werewolves, there's...side effects." Makenzie explained. "What kind of side effects?" Stiles asked.

"Agression, a..." Mak cleared her throat. "A higher bloodlust."

"Higher than it already is?"

"Yep."

"Mak!"

"I didn't think he was _actually _going to kiss me, Stiles! You know that I'm a flirt, I do and say things that make the guys love me. You aren't the first guy _or _the only guy that's had a crush on me." Makenzie said as Scott panted in his room, trying to break free.

"Stiles, please let me out."

pose." Scott said through the door. Makenzie shook her head at Stiles. "Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time."

"The first time must have been hell."

"It's the full moon. It's Allison, breaking up with me. I know...that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless."

"Stiles, don't fall for it. It's just the full moon talking."

"Please, let me out."

"I can't." Stiles whispered. The teens would hear Scott screaming from inside his bedroom. Makenzie watched as Stiles covered his ears and banging his head against the wall. Mak sat there, drawing her legs closer to her body, resting her head on her knees. Mak glanced over to Stiles who was getting really upset over Scott's screams as he turned into a Beta.

All of a sudden, the screaming just _stop_. Mak looked at the door, waiting for some kind of noise to make them know Scott was inside, but nothing. "Scott, you okay?" Stiles stood up from the ground, opening the door. Makenzie stood up, seeing that Scott broke free of the handcuffs. The teens ran out of the house to search for the murderous Beta.

"Where could he have gone?"

"He's looking for Allison. We need to find Allison."

"Where's Allison?"

"I don't know, I haven't texted her in a few hours. She went right home after school." Mak said, jumping into the jeep. "Text her. Text her now!" Stiles ordered. Mak texted Allison quickly as Stiles drove. She didn't get an answer from Allison until Stiles stopped the car by the edge of the woods. The cops were everywhere and an ambulance was present.

Makenzie got out of the jeep, walking over to her friend and his father. Mak felt something behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to an SUV she's seen before. "Hunters." Makenzie mumbled.

"What was that, Makenzie?"

"Nothing, Sheriff."

* * *

The car stopped at the edge, lights shining where the Alpha was looking over the bright lights of Beacon Hills at night. The woman got out of the car, approaching the changing Alpha. He wiped the blood from his lips. "About time,"

"Late shift. And it's hard when I don't have a connection to where my guardianship is." Quinn crossed her arms at the Alpha. "If I don't know where she is at all times, I lost out on this limited supply." Quinn stood next to the Alpha.

"Does she know?"

"Next time, _Hale_, don't say her middle name! God, she's suspicious on why the Alpha knows her. But no, she doesn't know." Quinn said. "And she'll never find out." The Alpha stated.

"She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out."

"I'll stop her before then."

"You can try, but I can guarantee that you'll fail." Quinn said, staring at Peter Hale.

* * *

**:D **

**Happy Moonday! Wish I was able to watch it tonight, but I've got Castle. **

**Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Makenzie wasn't really paying much attention to Lydia who was starting to go over the ideas for the winter formal. Mak already had an idea of who she wanted to take and what dress she wanted but it was Lydia who made everything happened. And now with Allison in the mix, Lydia had _even more _ideas.

She rolled her eyes at her best friend who was throwing out ideas - one being Mak wearing red. "I'm not wearing red. I was thinking something in a blue." Mak grinned at the computer screen. Lydia glared.

_"You are not wearing blue."_

"Oh, come on Lydia! This is my dance too." Mak argued. "Not just yours, I'm not playing your Barbie doll." Makenzie rolled her eyes, looking at the chipping black paint on her fingers.

_"Game plan. You, me, and Allison will go dress shopping the beginning of next week, the day before we get out nails done, hair and makeup with done at my house, like always." _Lydia grinned at the screen as Makenzie nodded her head. Every dance that was at Beacon Hills, ever since middle school, Lydia did Mak's hair and makeup for the occasion. Mak didn't _even _want to think about prom season when it came.

Makenzie went to say something when Lydia stared at something over her shoulder. "What's the matter, Lydia? Cat got your tognue?" Mak asked.

_"Did you get one of those freaky life-size cutouts?" _

"No, why?"

_"Someone's behind then." _Makenzie looked over her shoulder, her mouth dropped open.

"Lydia, I gotta go! We'll talk winter formal in school!" Mak closed the laptop, turning her body towards the Beta. "You're frickin' alive." Makenzie grinned at Derek Hale.

"I'm alive." Mak jumped from her bed, hugging Derek. Derek was taken back to the sudden contact between them, but wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to apologize." Derek gave her a look. "I started at rumor, I should really stop listening to my head before speaking. The cops wouldn't be after you if it wasn't for me and my big mouth. And it doesn't help that Scott and Stiles just jumped at the chance to follow my lead." Mak gave a weak smile.

"I don't really care. But I do need your help."

"If you want my help, you'll need Scott and Stiles as well."

* * *

Makenzie was sitting in the back of Derek's car as Scott drove it with one of the hunters right after them. They were looking for Derek and so were the cops. Mak turned her head to see who was driving, it looked like Allison's aunt Kate.

"Faster?"

"What do you think, Scott? Of course _faster_." Makenzie said. Scott put the car into another gear, pressing his foot on the gas. The car engine reved as they sped off. Makenzie glanced back at the SUV tailing them. Stiles did the same.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles said. "If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott said.

"Well, if you don't go faster, _they're_ gonna kill us!" Scott pressed on the gas, speeding off again. Makenzie looked over her shoulder and saw that the SUV was gone. "Looks like they're gone." Mak sighed.

Stiles pulled out a police walkie, pressing the volume up. _"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works."_

"Drive, McCall! The hunters are probably already there!" Makenzie snapped. Scott drove right into the iron works, finding Derek behind something with a hunter firing at him.

"Get in!" Stiles yelled, opening the door and climbing into the back with Mak. Derek ran to the car as bullets were fired at them. The tired screeched as the car drove away from the iron works part of town.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked.

"Dammit! I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?"

"No duh, Stiles."

"He was right in front of me and the friggin' police showed up." Derek snapped.

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs..." Stiles said until Derek gave him a look.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the _entire state_." Derek glared at Makenzie. "Hey! I said I was sorry, get over it!" Mak growled.

"All right! How did you find him?" Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked. "Yeah, the three of us." Derek gave Stiles another looked. "Or just Scott and Mak. I'll be back here." Stiles said, moving back to where Makenzie was.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things - the first was a guy named Harris." Derek said.

"Our _Chemistry _teacher?"

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet."

"And the second thing?" Mak asked. Derek pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Some kind of symbol." Derek said.

Makenzie groaned, tilting her head back. Scott was doing the same. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I can tell yeah this, it's on a necklace. And that necklace is owner by Chris Argent's daughter, Allison." Makenzie said. Scott sped off, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. "And I can tell you the story behind it."

"How?"

"She told me, dumbass."

* * *

Mak closed her locker door, stuffing her binder into the backpack when Isaac walked over to her. She was starting to feel bad for Isaac, they hadn't talked in a while since the night at the school. She smiled at him. "Hey Mak,"

"Hi Isaac. I'm sorry I've been a little distant lately. Just some...family drama going on." Mak lied.

"I understand."

"Did you need something?"

"I heard you broke it off with Matt." Isaac looked down at the ground for a moment. "Yeah, I-I did. And it felt good." Mak smiled.

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Isaac, are you trying to ask me to the winter formal?" Mak asked. Isaac looked at Makenzie with a small smile. "I'd love to attend winter formal with you, Isaac." Makenzie leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"Mak!"

"I'll get in contact soon." Makenzie ran to Scott and Stiles, she was caught up fast with the newest issue. "Jackson _knows_?!"

"How the hell did he find out?"

"I have no idea."

"Did he say it out loud, the word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf. Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Stiles asked. "No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott said.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it seems?" Mak suggested. "Yeah, like if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles added.

"How about Allison's dad?"

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure. Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's dad?" Makenzie asked. "I don't know." Scott sighed.

"Okay, where's Derek?"

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott asked. "I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse though." Stiles said.

"We have that game tonight - it's the quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott reminded him. "I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asked.

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace."

"Why can Mak get the necklace?" Scott asked. "Because Mak can't just go through your things, especially when it comes to Allison and her belongings." Makenzie smirked, walking off to her next class.

**~MDS~**

Makenzie held the tray of food, seeing Scott and Stiles together already. Mak moved towards them when Lydia waved her over. She sighed, walking over to the table. She smiled at the table of three but Jackson wasn't paying too much attention to Makenzie sitting down next to him. Makenzie listened to Allison and Lydia chatting away about the winter formal.

Mak felt like a third-wheel with Allison around. Makenzie tried to figure out a way to get the necklace from Allison but right now, she had no idea how to just steal the necklace from the teen. Suddenly, she heard Jackson whisper under his breath so the girls didn't hear. He was talking to Scott who had his wolf ears on. Makenzie went to say something to Jackson but he wasn't sitting at the table with the girls anymore.

"_Hello_! Earth to Makenzie Shane!" Mak jumped, staring at Lydia. "Someone wasn't on our planet." Lydia laughed.

"Where's Jackson?"

"Who knows."

"Very helpful, Lydia. _Extremely _helpful." Makenzie was looking around for Lydia's boyfriend. She could see that Scott was starting to grow angier with everything he could hear Jackson say. "Scott, whatever he's saying, just ignore him! If he's saying something about Allison, allow me to deal with him. If he's _so _desprate to know about werewolves, maybe he should get his ass kicked by a female witch." Mak whispered low enough so Lydia and Allison didn't hear.

A loud clatter echoed the lunch room, Makenzie turned her full attention to Scott and his broken tray. Mak followed Scott's glare to Jackson who was standing by the venting machines with a half-smirk. Makenzie stood up, going right over to him. "Whittemore, we need to chat."

"Not now, Shane. I'm in the middle of something."

"And I'm about to kick your ass. In the hallway. _Now_." Makenzie grabbed Jackson by the collar, dragging him into the hallway. The students behind her started to whisper. She shot a glare that could kill and they shut up. She slammed Jackson right up against the lockers.

"Someone trying to get me alone?"

"God, no! You are totally _not _my type." Makenzie growled, pressing her hand right in his chest. "Shane, I'm everyone's type." Jackson smirked.

"Really? Because all I want to do right now is...punch that pretty face of yours." Makenzie clenched her fist as Jackson laughed at her, claiming she couldn't punch him. But she did, right in the face.

"What the hell, Shane?!"

"You deserve that! You don't want to be what Scott is! I don't understand why anyone would want to be what Scott is. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, I don't even wish being me on a daily bases. So, drop it or else." Makenzie stood there, arms crossed.

"Or else what? Your gonna punch me again?"

"Worse. _Much _worse." Makenzie smiled, doing the Lydia-hair flip, and walking off.

* * *

Makenzie walked into Stiles' bedroom right behind him, she plopped down on his bed, reading the text message from Lydia. Mak felt sorry for her now, Mak wasn't been a very good friend to anyone but Stiles right now. **Jackson broke up with me. ****_ME_****! Is he for real? So bad timing, but doesn't matter. I'm over it. -Lydia**

Mak knew Lydia wasn't over it, but she'd play along. Makenzie looked up from her phone to say something to Stiles when she saw Derek Hale in his bedroom, acting like a stalker. Stiles' dad called up to him. "Yo, da- Derek?!" Stiles' eyes widened, Derek motioned him to close the door before Sheriff Stilinski entered the room.

"What's did you say?"

"I said...yo...dad."

"Uh, listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." The Sheriff said. Makenzie stood up from the bed, going over to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Mak whispered.

"I needed a place to hide."

"In the Sheriff's house, that's pretty damn perfect." Derek glared at Mak. Makenzie glared right back as Stiles stammered about the game tonight. What Mak found out was that Stiles was playing his first ever game as a flrst liner. Mak was happy for him but with Derek now in the room, she knew something wasn'y going to happen.

Stiles closed the door after his father didn't really raise an eyebrow at his own son. Derek pushed Stiles up against the door, grabbing a fist full of Stiles' jacket. "If you say one word-"

"Oh, what, like uh...'hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'?" Derek stared at Stiles, not uttering a single word. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring a fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Makenzie placed her hands over her mouth as Stiles smacked Derek in the chest with the back of his hand. Derek glanced to the spot, nodding his head. The Beta get go of Stiles' jacket.

Mak rolled her eyes, pulling out a book from her backpack. She flopped onto her stomach, opening the Chem book. Stiles moved away from Derek as Derek scared him a little. "Oh my God!"

"You are such a wimp, Stiles. All Derek did was basically flinch." Makenzie smirked.

"Shut up, Mak..."

"Oh, did I hurt Stiles Stilinski's feelings?"

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked. "No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Stiles mentioned.

Derek motioned him to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles said.

"So?"

"He never sent the text message." Mak added, writing down an answer for the homework.

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"Well, I'm going to assume Stiles can't hack but I do know someone who can. But Stiles, uh, you'll be needing to text him." Makenzie said, looking up from her homework. "You talking about Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Yep."

"Why me?"

"You're his lab partner, aren't you? Just say you two need to work on Chem or something." Makenzie said. "He won't fall for that." Stiles said.

"We aren't betting, Stilinski. Just text him."

**~MDS~**

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny said, standing in front of Stiles who was getting slightly annoyed with Danny. "And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles said.

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"Mak?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Makenzie stood up from Stiles' bed, touching his shoulder. "Do you want me to mention that 13-year-old action you got? You know, _the arrest_." Mak smirked.

"They dropped the charges."

"Whatever."

"We're doing lab work." Danny said, pulling up a chair. Makenzie rolled her eyes, plopping down on the bed. She noticed that Derek was reading one of her text books. "Who's he again?" Danny asked.

"Um...my cousin...Miguel." Mak pressed her lips together to keep her from busting her gut with laughter. Derek glanced up at Stiles, arching an eyebrow before going back to his reading.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles turned in his chair to Derek, who did have blood on his shirt. "Yeah. Yes, well...he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey Miguel." Derek raised his head up to Stiles, almost giving Stiles a 'I will kill you in your sleep' look. "I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles was making a distraction.

Makenzie started to understand what was going on - Stiles wanted Derek to become shirtless so Danny could do the text thing. Mak wasn't opposed to the idea of Derek shirtless. She's never seen him shirtless before.

Derek tossed the book onto the bed, sending Mak a glare that could kill. She was trying so hard to keep her laughter inside but it was starting to come out. She quickly picked up her phone, pretending that she got a text message from someone. Makenzie went to say something to Derek...err...Miguel when she noticed him shirtless. "Nice spiral, Der-I mean, Miguel." Mak smiled, trying to get Danny's attention towards Derek.

Stiles was trying to get Danny to trace the text when Derek called Stiles' name.

"Yes?"

"This..." Derek tugged at the shirt that looked at least 2 sizes too small. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." Derek wanted to kill Stiles for making him do this. Makenzie noticed how Danny kept staring at Derek like she was. Makenzie shook her head when Stiles' realized that Danny was staring. "Hey! That one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked.

That's when Mak lost it. Derek was standing in from of three teenagers with a blue and orange stripped shirt. Makenzie was dying of laughter, Derek wasn't too thrilled with Stiles' fashion sense.

"It's not really his color." Derek glared as he stripped the shirt off his body.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny Boy?" Stiles smirked. "You're a horrible person." Danny stated.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. So, about the text."

"Stiles!" The teens turned towards Derek, holding a couple different shirts. "None of these fit."

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny got to work. Stiles threw his arms up into the air.

"Miguel...why don't we see if Stiles' dad has anything that could possibly fit?" Makenzie got off the bed, taking Derek's hand.

**~MDS~**

Danny sighed as he finished tracing the text message, "There. This text was sent from a computer. This one." The Beta, witch, and Stiles leaned in closer towards the MacBook. Makenzie couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles stammered.

**Account registered to: **

**Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall**

"There's no way! Melissa wasn't even working that night." Makenzie said. "How would you know that?" Stiles asked.

"My...cousin works there - Quinn. She was working that night." Mak was trying to think about what was happening. "And I don't think Melissa would give Quinn her infomation to use her computer." Mak said.

* * *

_"Did you get the picture?"_

"Yeah, I did. And it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said into the phone. Scott was at the game but neither Stiles or Mak were. Derek grabbed Stiles' arm, pulling the phone towards him. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek added.

_"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it - nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line." _They could hear the Coach on the other line, asking where Stiles was. _"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."_

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him...tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" Stiles said. Mak didn't hear what Scott said but Stiles seemed okay with the answer. Stiles hung up the phone, sighing.

"You're not gonna make it."

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Well, that's an obvious one. Not until we learn the truth behind it." Makenzie said, staring out the window at the Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care. Each were silent for a little bit.

"By the way, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Derek slammed Stiles' head right into the steering wheel.

"What the hell Derek?!" Mak yelled as Stiles' shouted in pain. "You two know what that was for. You and Makenzie go. Go!" Stiles out of his jeep, Mak smacked Derek's shoulder as she climbed over the seat to get out.

"You okay, Stiles?"

"My ego is hurting."

"Uh-huh. You don't have a ego, Stiles. Let's just get this over will before Derek decides to kill us in our sleep tonight." Makenzie took Stiles' hand, walking towards the building. Once inside, Makenzie didn't like the feeling she was getting. "Uh, Stiles, I don't like it in here." Mak said.

"Me neither but we need to do this."

"Stiles, this place is a ghost town. Where's the nurse at the station?" Mak asked, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Derek." Makenzie dialed Derek's number, he picked up after one ring.

_"Did you find her?"_

"Derek, there's no one here. It's a complete ghost town." Mak said as she and Stiles walked to Peter Hale's room. They noticed a wheelchair. "Uh, Derek...your uncle isn't here."

_"What?"_

"How much more simplier can I get, Derek? Your uncle isn't here! The wheelchair is sitting right here and the bed doesn't even look like it's been slept in for weeks." Makenzie said, feeling something. Something like..._the_ Alpha.

_"Mak! Get out of there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" _Derek yelled into the phone. Makenzie turned her attention to Stiles.

"Run!"

"Why?"

"That's why." Makenzie pushed Stiles behind her as Peter leanded against the wall in the hallway.

"You must be Stiles and Makenzie." Peter said.

"Stiles, we need to run." Stiles grabbed Mak's hand, turning around to run out the doors but the nurse that was taking care of Peter was standing beind them.

"What are you two doing here? Visiting hours are over." Jennifer said.

"You...and him. You're...you're the one who... Oh my... And he's..." Stiles stammered, gripping Makenzie's hand. "Oh my God! I'm gonna die, _we're _gonna die." Stiles said.

Derek came out of no where, elbowing the nurse in the face, knocking her out. "That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter stated.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek said to the teens.

"Oh, damn." Stiles and Makenzie went straight to the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked as Derek's eyes flashed blue at his uncle. Derek roared, jumped foward towards Peter. Makenzie and Stiles sat on the ground, until the werewolf fight broke out. They crawled away as fast as they could, they hid in the nurse's station.

The teens went to move away but saw Derek on his stomach, spitting out blood as Peter just continued to speak. Derek was thrown into the glass by the nurse's station. Stiles hid Mak's head as the glass fell. "Do you trust me?" She whipsered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hold on." Makenzie took both of Stiles' hands, disappearing from the hospital. They appeared outside by Stiles' jeep. "Get in!" Mak ordered, jumping into the jeep with Stiles right behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to tell Scott what we found out. Before anyone else gets hurt." Makenzie looked at the hospital again as Stiles pulled away.

* * *

**Holy shit guys! I am SO sorry, I kind of forgot that it was Moonday Day. Never late than never! **

**And you guys, I may not have watched tonight's epsiode but I did watch Wolf Watch and I can already tell you that my plot demons are out to play with the final four episodes. I actually wanted to scream at my TV and probably cry. What the hell is Mak going to do with Stiles the way he is? That's up to me to decide unless you have an idea. Always welcome to ideas! **


	10. Chapter 10

Makenzie and Stiles were pushing through the people that were still at the school. Beacon Hills was going off to states which was a plus for the coach. Everyone was cheering and getting excited for the next game. Mak and Stiles run through the school to the locker room where Scott was sitting on a bench with just a white towel wrapped around him.

"Dude, we have a _huge _problem."

"Trust me...I know."

"I'm going to assume Peter and Derek were already here?" Mak asked, catching her breath. Scott didn't say a word, he just looked upset over something. Makenzie leaned against the wall, thinking about how this wasn't going to end well...for anyone.

* * *

"Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five-mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia was out of breath as the girls walked in the wood. But of course was in heels while Allison and Makenzie had boots on. Mak continued to look at her phone as Scott as texting her about another issue that needed to be taken care of as well.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something." Allison said. Lydia didn't respond. "Jackson asked me to winter formal." Lydia stopped for a second before answering.

"Did he?"

"Yeah." Lydia didn't like the sound of that. Mak bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from saying anything. "Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Allison said.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean...it's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison smirked. Mak stopped that time, gulping. "Well...I uh..." Mak stammered.

Allison placed her bag on the ground, pulling out her archery bow and arrow base. She was screwing on an arrow Mak had never seen before. "What does that do?" Lydia asked.

"We're about to find out." Allison stood up, grabbing the bow. She moved into possion to pull the arrow back, allowing it away from the bow. The arrow went right into the tree and the arrow head exploded in a bright light. Lydia jumped and Makenzie knew what it was.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked. "I don't know." Allison answered.

"Well, that was _fun_! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked, bringing her golved hands together. In the distance a twig snapped. It was silent for a second until something else snapped. A third snap echoed the woods.

"Hold this." Allison handed Lydia the bow. "What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because I thought I heard something."

"So what if you heard something?"

"So I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Allison said. She started to walk away. "Well, waht if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asked.

"Shoot it."

Lydia whimpered as Allison walked in the woods alone. Makenzie started to walk after Allison but Lydia grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you going?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to follow Allison."

"Don't leave me here alone!"

"You'll be fine, Lydia."

"Makenzie, stay here. Please!"

"Lydia, you'll be fine. Trust me." Mak gave her best friend a smile. Lydia let go of arm, Mak started to walk away when Allison came back with a taser in her hand. "Hey look, Allison alive! We'll all fine." Makenzie smiled.

The girls left the woods, heading to the mall. Once at the mall, the three teens looked for their homecoming dresses, but it looked liked the dresses weren't out yet. Lydia wasn't happy about making a mall trip without a dress in hand but the girls did find the heels to pair with the dresses when they found them. Lydia told Allison and Makenzie that they'd continue coming to the mall until they find 'the one' dress. Mak rolled her eyes, holding her bags from the other stores.

Makenzie was starting to wonder if going to winter formal was a good idea for her. Peter was surely going to do something that night to either her or her friends. She didn't know whether or not to just say 'F-that' and just stay home and watch a few movies. Mak wouldn't hear the end of it if she skipped out of formal, especially when Lydia was making sure Makenzie was going to look perfect.

The other thing that was making Mak wonder was what Matt was going to do when he saw her with her date. He was most likely going to kill someone - and that someone would be her.

* * *

Makenzie stood outside Stiles' door, knocking before she flashed away. The door opened to a drunken Sheriff. Mak stood there was he yelled for his son, adding a little something that made Stiles run down the stairs to the door in seconds. Mak stared at Stiles, trying not to make any noise. She smiled at Stiles who allowed her inside.

"I see you got your dad drunk."

"Yeah."

"You are going to Hell, you know that right?" Mak smirked. "Yep." Stiles said.

They walked up to Stiles' bedroom, Mak sat on his bed staring at Stiles. "What's up, Mak? Is something the matter?" He asked.

"How'd it go with Jackson?"

"My jeep got a little beaten up, but I'd so...okay." Stiles sat next to Makenzie. She looked at him, smiling. Stiles noticed how quiet Mak was being. She wasn't being her normal sarcastic self. "What's wrong, Mak?" Stiles asked.

"I feel hopeless."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a witch! I should be able to protect everyone in Beacon. That's what witches are supposed to do, we protect the town. The werewolves and witches used to have an agreement but after the Hale fire, everything changed." Makenzie sighed.

"Mak, you do realize you are only 16?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's bad enough we have to deal with werewolves at our age. We should be worrying about school, grades, the winter formal. Speaking of winter formal-"

"I already have a date."

"Oh."

"But save me a dance, got it Stilinski?" Mak smirked, pretending she didn't come to tell him something more important than her stress. "Got-got it." Stiles stammered.

Makenzie stared at Stiles, giving him a smile. It wasn't a smile that scared him, it was a smile that made her seem human. Mak leaned her head against his shoulder, he flinched but Mak didn't seem to notice. "Stiles,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak, okay?" Makenzie whispered. "Why would I-" Stiles never finished asking his question because Mak was kissing him. Actually _kissing_ him! Stiles didn't know what to do until Makenzie started to pull away.

Mak found herself gripping Stiles' shirt collar, pulling him for another kiss that he gladly accepted and kissed her right back. His hands were in her hair, messing with her curls she worked hard on that day. Makenzie wrapped an arm around his neck, running her hand through his short hair.

They both jumped away from each other when Stiles' phone went off with Scott's ringtone. The witch and human stared at each other, unable to move. Why was Scott calling Stiles at this hour? Stiles was struggling to get his cell phone out of his pocket, Mak took his hand. "Answer it." She said. He nodded, finally pulling the phone out.

"Hey Scott." Mak smiled at Stiles as he talked to Scott. "Out of breath? I'm not out of breath." Makenzie giggled but stopped when she saw the color almost fade from his face. He hung up the phone after saying he'll get right on that.

"Stilinski, what's the matter?"

"Want to go for a drive?"

"A _drive_?!"

**~MDS~**

Makenzie and Stiles played coy when it came to Mrs. McCall screaming their names, ruining her date with Peter Hale. Stiles was giving her a fake excuse that she clearly wasn't following for. Stiles was getting closer and closer to being busted by her for wrecking the back of her car.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCall. I was distracting Stiles." Mak stated without a thought.

"You, Makenzie? Why would you be distracting..." Melissa trailed off the moment it hit her what Mak _could _have been doing. "Makenzie Delilah! I _really _don't need to know these things!" Melissa rubbed at her temples.

"All I was doing was-"

"I-I don't want want to know, Makenzie. Just...I can't believe I'm telling _you _this, just use protection." The teen stared at Melissa. "That came out wrong. I meant..."

"I'll make sure I stop distracting when he drives Mrs. McCall. It was a one time deal." Makenzie smiled at Scott's mom. Melissa shook her head, wanting to stop that conversation.

"What the hell was that?"

"Me taking the blame."

"I was handling it."

"Yes, _very well_. I just saw you barely cracking the surface. I just happened to misdirect Melissa into blaming something different. Me, distracting you driving." Mak smirked. "What did you mean by distract?" Stiles asked.

"Kissing your neck."

Mak listened to Stiles try to explain to Mrs. McCall with a possible whiplash, Melissa wasn't falling for it at all. Makenzie shook her head, trying not to get scared of the persences of Peter Hale so close to her. Mak gripped Stiles' hand to make sure he knew she didn't want to be near the Alpha. Stiles glanced down at their hands, intertwining their fingers. Mak gave him a small smile as they got lectured by Melissa McCall.

* * *

**Another chapter, another Moonday! We are getting close to the end of S1 of Teen Wolf and I can't wait to start S2. I have plans for S2 as we speak and I can't wait for you guys to read it! This isn't my favorite chapter I've written but, at least I got it done and over 1,000 words.**

**Sorry this chapter is only 1,500+ words (minus the AN), it was a pretty short episode to write when Mak wasn't really around. So, I just added a scene in-between so it would make it over 1,000 words! And HEY! Mak and Stiles' first kiss, huh? And in the next chapter, I'll most likely be adding a link so you can see Mak's dress. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Makenzie decided to opt out when it came to looking for Scott's cell phone. She was more worried about Derek than the whole Alpha Peter thing going on. Mak started to wish that maybe if she was a normal teenage girl with normal teenage drama if the odd feelings she had for Derek would go away. So much as she started to fall for the sarcastic odd charm of Stiles Stilinski, Mak couldn't help but think about the life-saving kiss she gave Derek only a few weeks ago.

It was one of those days when a run through the woods was so desperately needed. Music blasted in her ears as she ran, getting her body ready for whatever was going to happen at formal and the beginning of track and field. Mak stopped short of the Hale house, staring at the ruins. She jumped at the sound of a bark coming from somewhere.

"Derek?" Mak called out. Derek wasn't one for...barking...like a dog. Makenzie pulled out one earbud, making her way towards the Hale house. She was about to push open the door when someone called her name. Mak screamed, almost jumping in the air. Makenzie pressed her hand against her chest, trying to stop her heart from beating out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was running the trail. I decided to change my course and run somewhere new." Mak smiled sweetly at the cop that was standing by the house. She walked down the steps, noticing something off about the cop. That gun on his belt wasn't an authorized one. "I'll just be going. School and all." Makenzie started to back away from the cop that was really a hunter. The guy pulled out his gun, pointing it at the witch.

She raised her hands to make it look like she was about to surrender but she pushed her hands forward. The hunter went flying backwards, back slammed into the— tree. Makenzie took off running, making sure she was far from the hunter who was ready to kill her — probably thinking she was a werewolf looking for Derek. Mak pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number that was starting to become memorized. "Stiles, can you pick me up? Uh, I have a slight problem."

**~MDS~**

"Nothing's wrong, I just... I have a lot of my mind." Allison stated as the girls got onto the escalator in Macy's. Makenzie was in the back, trying to ignore the fact that one of the hunter's on the Argent's pay grade wanted to shoot her this morning. She twirled the ring on her thumb as she reminded quiet amongst the girls.

Mak didn't really enjoy the dress selection in Macy's, but for Lydia's sack, she'd pretend to look at dresses until she went off on her own. Lydia drove her there anyway and Allison said she had to leave earlier than expected. Something about her Aunt Kate wanted to talk to her - Makenzie knew what that meant, Allison was starting to train in hunting. Makenzie remembered that howl by the Hale House, it _was _from Derek, Kate had Derek! That meant, the Argents had Derek.

"Makenzie!" Mak jumped at the sound of Lydia's annoyed voice yelling at her. Mak blinked at her best friend, tilting her head in confusion. "I asked you a question."

"Right...uh, and that answer to that question is..." Makenzie hesitated until her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Oh! That must be Isaac, I have to tell him what time we're meeting for the formal." Mak said, pulling out her phone. She purposely ignored Lydia's groan as she answered Isaac's text message.

Allison told Lydia that she was going to cancel on whatever jock she said yes to. Makenzie looked the way Allison thought until Allison pointed out the guy who Lydia was going to take to winter formal. "Him." Allison smiled. The three girls turned their attention to Stiles Stilinski who was standing by the perfume and makeup counters in Macy's. He picked up one of the bottles, giving it a sniff but spraying it in his face. Stiles sneezed as if he was allergic to the perfume itself. Mak shook her head with a sigh.

"Oh...don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison used the same quote that Lydia's used on her. Lydia shot Allison a glare. Stiles looked around the store, seeing the girls looking at him. He gave them a smile, giving a small wave.

"You actually want Lydia to go to formal with...Stiles?" Mak asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope, not at all."

Lydia had Stiles be their shopping buddy — you know, the guy who holds the bags, the guy who carries around clothes as the girls change — that sort of thing. Makenzie watched as Lydia continued to push dress after dress after dress into Stiles' arms. Stiles was trying to make some jokes but Lydia wasn't laughing. Makenzie smiled as she looked through the racks of dresses.

"So, you like Stiles,"

"Is it obvious?" Makenzie asked as she held up one dress to look at. She placed the dress back on the rack.

"I see how you two talk during school. And how you just allowing Lydia to order him around." Allison pointed out. "Well, at least I'm not her shopping buddy right. With Stiles around, I'm losing out on quality Lydia-Makenzie time, which I'm completely okay, by the way." Mak smirked.

"How long have you liked Stiles?"

"I don't know. I know he's like me since the 4th grade — the year I arrived to Beacon Hills - it wasn't until recently that I told him something about myself that I knew I could trust him." Makenzie stated, meaning she trusted him enough to tell him she was a witch.

"Something Lydia doesn't even know?"

"Not even Lydia knows, only Stiles and Scott."

"Scott knows?"

"Allison, I want to tell you, but-" Mak stopped talking when she saw Peter standing in the mirror as Allison moved it. "I'm going to see if Lydia needs any help." Makenzie didn't want to leave Allison alone but after the first time come up against Peter, she didn't want to be around him any longer than she had to be. Mak walked right to the changing room as a dress was thrown over the door, being caught by Stiles.

"Hey Mak."

"Makenzie! Finally! I need your advice since Stilinski here isn't giving any helpful advice." Lydia called out from the changing room. Makenzie went to say something when Lydia came out of the changing room with one of her dresses. "So, what do you think?" Lydia gave a little twirl.

"Nope."

"Are you serious, Makenzie? This is perfect!"

"It's not you, Lydia. Try..." Makenzie walked into the changing room, seeing a dress that would fit Lydia's style perfectly. "This one, Lydia." Lydia crossed her arms at her best friend. "Lydia, I'm not giving you a choice on the matter. Remember you said you'd pay for both Allison and _my _dress." Mak smirked.

"Fine. This once."

"Then we're going off to JC Penney's."

"Makenzie!"

"I can't find a dress here, and Stiles will be with us anyway."

* * *

Makenzie looked herself up and down in the floor-length mirror in her bedroom. Lydia was getting herself ready in the vanity mirror with all her makeup around her. Mak couldn't believe she was going to winter formal with Matt at her side, and she already knew that Matt was going to be there. And be pissed that she got a date.

Makenzie smoothed down the dress, smiling at it. As much as Lydia wanted her to find a dress at Macy's - like her and Allison, Mak couldn't find the one dress that screamed her. So her and Lydia went to JC Penney's and Mak found her dress within 10 minutes searching.

It was a peachy-cream v-neck dress with a black lace overlay, it have the illusion of a high-low style (that Mak couldn't stand) but it was something Makenzie was actually into. The dress was almost made for her body type and she couldn't be happier with the dress. Even Lydia agreed that it was meant for Makenzie Shane. It was something Mak could wear again, against Lydia's dress rule.

"Hey, sis, your-" Jasper stopped when he saw how girly his sister looked. Mak turned towards Jasper, giving a small smile. She wasn't looking forward to tonight, she knew it was going to be a blood bath. She could just feel it. "You look beautiful."

"Every guy says that."

"I mean it."

"They say that too. So, the guys are here?" Mak asked, grabbing her clutch. "Yep. Downstairs. Quinn's...uh...doing her thing." Jasper said.

"Why is Quinn here? I thought she had to work tonight." Mak asked. "She took the night off to chaperone." Jasper smirked.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too, sis."

"Come on, Lydia. Hate to be late to formal." Mak smiled into the vanity mirror. "But I'm not ready yet!" Lydia said, going to grab the canister of hairspray. Makenzie placed her hand on the capped top of the hairspray.

"You look gorgeous, Lydia. And don't let anything that Jackson says get to you tonight." Makenzie commented, heading towards the door. "Why would I care what Jackson says?" Lydia asked.

"Just...don't allow it to bother you. We have a dance to attend." Mak smiled at her best friend.

**~MDS~**

Makenzie jumped out of the jeep, smoothing down her dress as Isaac closed the door behind him. Isaac seemed really uncomfortable with everyone around as Mak grinned at everyone who was arrive. Lydia made a comment to Jackson who just gave her an obvious answer.

"I don't care. I don't want compliments."

"I told you not to listen to him, Lydia. Come on, Isaac, let's get inside." Makenzie took Isaac's arm, walking towards the dance.

Music was blasting, students were dancing, and Mak wasn't happy. Mak didn't feel like being at the dance, it wasn't really her scene this year. Ever since she found out about her friend being a werewolf and feeling attraction between a Blue-Eyed one, it made her not want to be around people she cared about.

She sat at the table, drinking out of the plastic cup. Mak glanced around the room, looking for any sign of life from her friends but instead got sight of her ex. Someone she was trying to avoid at all costs. "Shit." Mak hissed. Isaac glanced to his date. "Dance with me, Isaac."

"W-what?"

"Dance with me." Makenzie grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the chair. She dragged him to the dance floor, dancing in front of him. Isaac didn't know what just got Mak into dancing mood. "Isaac, dance. Before he comes over- Hi Matt." Mak sighed when Matt walked up to her and her date.

"Why are you here with him?"

"He's my date and we broke up."

"Why him?"

"I'm right here."

"'Cause he asked me. I said yes, now, bye-bye." Makenzie waved, going back to dancing. Isaac glanced to Matt who grabbed Makenzie's arm and pulling her towards him. "Let go of my arm, Matt." Mak growled.

"Or what?"

"You'll turn into ash." Makenzie felt the fire power in her fist when the music suddenly stopped. The small group of teens turned their attention to Coach Finstock yelling Scott's last name until he found Scott dancing with Danny. During a slow dance. Mak was never going to let Scott live this one down. Makenzie pulled her arm away from Matt, glaring at him. "Leave me alone, Matt. You don't want to see what I can and what I _will _do to you." Mak growled, taking Isaac's arm and moving away from her pissed off ex-boyfriend.

The music started playing again, a slow tone. Makenzie smiled at Isaac, wrapping her arms around his neck. Isaac hesitated before placing his hands around her waist. Mak looked over his shoulder, seeing Stiles dancing with Lydia. She winked at him with a smile. Makenzie saw Allison and Scott dancing together after his little incident with Finstock and Danny.

Mak felt something different with the dance, a different feeling. Hunters were nearby.

Where's Jackson? Makenzie looked around the dance as she swayed back and forth with Isaac. "Something the matter, Mak?"

"Have you seen Jackson?"

"I think I saw him go outside. Maybe he needed some air."

"Maybe..." Makenzie continued to look around at all the students, maybe she just missed him but she couldn't miss the fact that Jackson was the only one wearing Hugo Boss to a formal.

"Wanna take a break?"

"Do you mind if I cut in with Lydia and Stiles for a moment?" Makenzie asked. Isaac shook his head.

"I don't really dance."

"Get a drink, I'll be back in no time." Makenzie moved through the crowd of people, making her way to Stiles and Lydia. "Mind if I cut in?" She smiled.

"No problem, I need some air." Lydia moved away from Stiles, walking away. Makenzie knew what Lydia wanted and it was Jackson back. Makenzie stood in front of Stiles, placing her arms around his neck. Stiles held her close.

"Jackson's not here. I can't find him."

"Do you think something's up?"

"I got an overwhelming sense of hunter in the air. More than one hunter." Mak whispered. "How many?" Stiles asked.

"Too many."

"We need to find Jackson."

"We need to make sure Peter isn't around. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Makenzie stated. Stiles nodded, but they didn't move from the dance floor. She rested her head against Stiles', smiling at him. She opened her eyes to say something when Lydia was gone from the dance. "Shit! Lydia's gone." Mak whirled around, looking for Lydia.

"Where could she have gone?"

"She wants to look for Jackson. Where's Jackson now?" Makenzie asked.

"No idea."

"Call Lydia, I'll look for Jackson." Mak walked off the dance floor, heading towards the double door. She heard Stiles right behind her, trying to get ahold of Lydia. Makenzie looked down the darkened hallway to see Jackson walked up to them.

"Dammit, Jackson! Where the hell have you been?" Mak asked. Jackson looked paler than normal. "Did Lydia ever find you?" Stiles asked.

Jackson didn't respond, he looked nervous. He seemed on edge. "What the hell did you do, Jackson?" Makenzie was ready to grab Jackson by the Hugo Boss collar.

"I-I-I was out behind the school, and I-I...I was...out..." Jackson was stammering too much.

"Jackson, spit it out! Before I seriously burn that expensive suit off you." Mak growled, Jackson gulped. He took a deep breath before telling the teenagers what he did. Stiles wanted to kill him and Makenzie just blinked at him. Sure, she wanted to kill him but right now, where was Lydia?

"Jackson, where would Lydia look for you?"

"I-I don't-" Mak grabbed him by the collar, trying to control the power. "The locker room or the lacrosse field!"

"Now, was that so hard? Stay with him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Who knows? All I know is that Peter is going to die tonight." Makenzie pulled off her heels, running out of the school. Mak ran towards the lacrosse field, seeing all the lights were on. She could see Lydia on the field with Peter headed right towards her. "LYDIA!" Makenzie screamed, Lydia turned her attention to her best friend. "Run!" Lydia screamed as Peter attacked her.

"NO!" Mak screamed, pushing her hands forward. Peter flew backwards into the bleachers. Makenzie ran to Lydia, checking for a pulse. She found one, but it was starting to weaken. "Shit! No, please, Lydia! Come on, Lydia, wake up. Please!" Makenzie felt tears starting to fill her eyes. Makenzie felt claws into her arm, tossing her aside.

The witch screamed as she slid across the wet grass. She slammed her head against the bar of the players bench. She heard Stiles yelling her name and Lydia but all Makenzie could see was black. Makenzie could hear Peter's low growl. Makenzie pushed herself up from the ground, touching the back of her head. "Derek took Scott's phone." Mak muttered. Peter could hear her from where she was.

That's when Mak lost complete conciseness.

* * *

**Ever have that time of when you think of the way a certain chapter SHOULD go but then it doesn't go the way you planned? That is this chapter. I enjoyed writing it though and the next chapter can go of two ways and I can't wait to start writing S2! **

**Happy Moonday and I can't wait to see what happens in tonight's episode of Teen Wolf!**

**EDIT: Forgot to mention the link to Mak's dress will be on my profile! And my Polyvore link is there too!  
**


End file.
